CrushCrushCrush
by xHirayukixNazara
Summary: Luffy sighed. He was on his way to his classroom when fate messed up and put him in this situation. It's the first day too. Nami would surely update his relationship status to complicated. *Highschool* *CURSING AND OOCNESS!* "Tell me Luffy, Kidd or Law?" *cue the blushing session*
1. Chapter 1

Luffy sighed. He was on his way to his classroom when fate messed up and put him in this situation.

On the first day of school too. Darn, Ace will probably grin from ear to ear and do some.. _things_. Shanks will probably go ballistic and a little possessive towards him. Maybe, but who knows? They're just as unpredictable as an earthquake is.

He just found his other, his soul-mate, his destined one, whatever you want to call it. And said person was currently looking at him as if he was the most disgusting creature that walked on Earth and it ticked him off. Mate or no mate, he was going to kick the red-head's ass if he did anything to him or his friends.

How did he know it was his mate, you ask? A snap of conscience and the hummingbirds in his stomach was quite hard to miss. Not to mention his feline senses completely going overdrive for the guy.

His stomach rumbled and he mutters curses under his breath. Why oh why of all the days he couldn't eat his fill did Ace choose this day to kick him out of the house? Oh right, he was going to be late if he ate more.

"What the hell are you gapin' at? Move fucktard!" The red-head snarled at him, snapping him out of from his thoughts.

" Ahahaha sorry, sorry! I didn't watch where I was going!" A not-so-honest smile plastered on his face as was a tone that was just as… _cheerful, _made his ears and tail twitch under the clothing that hid them. The red-head didn't notice though, so it was good enough.

Jeez, he should ask Robin how to lie. If his ears and tail were out in the open, then his lies and fake smiles were clear as day.

Getting back on track, he stepped aside and let the grumpy one pass.

He couldn't help but sniff the air when the red-head was close enough and almost blushed. The scent was intoxicating, very _very _intoxicating. He'll latch on his mate and sniff him all day if he'd let him.

A tinge of pink colored Luffy's cheeks as he realized what he was thinking and quickly ran to his room that was already in sight. The slam of the door echoed in his ears but he was too busy cooling his face down that he didn't notice all the looks thrown his way.

Facing down he went to the furthest corner of the classroom, where an empty seat waited for him and sat down. He can't believe that he just thought of that. He wasn't even _that_ kind of person for Kami's sake!

A nudge to his side brought him back to reality and realized that the whole class was looking at him expectantly. Imaginary question marks appeared above his head as he tilts it to the side, silently asking. More question marks appeared as most of the class blushed while others awkwardly coughed and looked away.

The teacher managed to understand him and repeated what he said earlier "Please introduce yourself to the class, transferee-kun."

The question marks popped comically while Luffy grins in understanding, not bothering to ask how the old man knew he was a transfer student. Standing up he introduced himself in a cheerful way "Heya! Nice to meet you! My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I love meat!" Completely unaware of the misunderstanding he caused as the boys choked on their spit while the girls blushed and giggled.

Luffy sat down as the introduction moved on from a person to another, he was so bored! Meeting new people were nice but he had nothing to do in his seat while a classmate shared boring details.

But really, the only interesting detail for Luffy is either food or adventure.

Their homeroom teacher introduced himself as Silvers Rayleigh. He was funny and Luffy liked him. He had stories which amazed the class, Luffy included, and managed to draw interesting reactions from them.

Except for a guy with a fluffy black and white hat though, Luffy noted but he got lost in sensei's story. So he didn't bother with details much.

A shrill ring forced Rayleigh to stop his story and Luffy whined, it was too interesting for it to stop there! He protested with the others, the story must go on!

"Sorry class but its recess time and I'm hungry, a few minutes wouldn't kill you, you know?" Rayleigh said jokingly but Luffy was already running through the halls as soon as he said recess, heading for a place that Usopp showed him the other day. Their base as he claimed it.

Food! Finally some food!

He ran like a cheetah, not caring that he passed by his crush or the way the red-haired looked hot in his uniform.

.

.

It was only when he was eating did he realize that he thought of that and he immediately choked on his food, banging his chest in attempt to spit it out. Zoro was quick to move and gave him a glass of water. He drank it while Zoro patted him at the back.

"Luffy, eat slowly you idiot! The food's not going anywhere!" Sanji shouted angrily at him and he apologized quietly, slowing his pace in a normal one.

He shouldn't really think of the red-head like that. It was unhealthy, very much so. He nibbled on his food, tastes bland though, as his thoughts once again wondered to the red-head.

His hair looked spiky, held up by a pair of goggles. If he were to run his hair through it, would it be soft? Or was it really spiky? Or maybe it was spikey yet soft? And those muscles, does he train? Is he strong?

A quiet Luffy was unrealistic. A normal-eating Luffy was alien. But a quiet Luffy and a normal-eating Luffy screamed either apocalypse or an imposter. The gang ate stiffly, exchanging looks with each other except Robin with a knowing gleam in her eyes.

Usopp couldn't take it anymore and held the fork threateningly at Luffy and shouted "Alright imposter, who are you and what did you do to Luffy?!" He posed to look brave but failed miserably because of his shaking legs. Chopper joined in and held his fork out too.

Usopp's shout made Luffy jump in his place and looked at his best-friends like they lost their minds.

"What are you talking about Usopp? I'm still me!" He reacted, of course he was himself. He just felt a bit weird though.

He looked around and saw the similar expressions except for Robin. Robin then smiled at him, not the I'm-warning-you-smile rather, the I-know-something smile. He tilted his head, what was the big deal with everyone?

He remembered his actions earlier and blushed to the tips of his ears. Bad move.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight, completely taken aback by the cute expression Luffy had. It was nonexistent to see him blush, let alone this red.

Robin recovered first and asked what everybody had in their mind. "What happened Luffy?" She already knew the answer but she was in a slightly sadistic mood today and just wanted Luffy to speak out loud.

"I- I didn't meet my mate or- or anything!" He completely blurted out, and blushes a bit more as he realizes his mistake.

Shock, a thing that is great that it can either make you lose consciousness or do something stupid. Okay that was a stupid definition but hey, I tried. Back to the main stars:

It was quiet, but peace never lasts long as everybody, Robin and Luffy excluded, shouted all at once.

"EEEeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh!" Luffy and Robin were pretty sure the whole town heard their friends as they rambled all at once.

Luffy slowly backed away, knowing Nami and Robin would grill information out of him while some of the guys will tease him, and picked some food.

Pretending to be a ninja wasn't quite successful as Robin pointed out that he was trying to get away. He pouted, Robin was always tricky!

"Senchou-san, Are you, perhaps, trying to get away?" As soon as her sentence was done, Zoro and Sanji tackled Luffy to the ground, Usopp, Chopper and Nami hit them in the head, while Brook and Franky said it wasn't (super) good to try and escape. She giggled behind her hand, amusement written all over her face.

"Robin!~" And as her captain whined, she half-heartedly apologizes, it was just too good to pass up.

"Details. Now." Nami practically demanded. She never knew it was going to be this soon! But it'll probably be good to know, after all there's always a way to get some money.

Luffy sighed and began to talk about every single thing that happened.

**xxX Meanwhile at another location in school Xxx**

"Tch, stupid kid" Killer silently sighed as Kidd bitched about a boy he bumped earlier that day.

Then again, why didn't his friend beat the 'stupid kid' after the crossed paths _twice_.

That was new. And having a greater understanding and sensitivity among teens, he quickly understood why. Usually, Kidd would beat anyone to a pulp or at least do some physical damage for bumping in to him or just looked at the wrong way.

So Killer was intrigued, wondering what this boy had to make Kidd like a tsundere.

"Why don't we give him a welcome to school present?" Wire asked, a crazed grin on his face.

A look of hesitation and concern for the boy flashed through Kidd's face so fast Killer almost missed it.

"No, brat's not worth my time" Kidd huffed and walked ahead of them.

The others exchanged looks. That was new, Kidd never passed a beating before. Shrugging, they continued to move on, thinking Kidd was at one of his mood swings.

Then again, _almost_ being the key word. Killer saw it clear and vivid. And his best-friend's action just supported his now-not-crazy theory.

Eustass "Captain" Kidd, a man feared throughout their school, a man who beat others up for sadistic pleasure, a bastard (and the list could go on and on and on) was in love.

A theory that will get himself killed. Killer almost snorted at the irony.

He's sure of one thing though, things are going to be so much more interesting.

**xxX At another location of the school Xxx**

Shachi had no problem laughing his ass off together with Penguin and Bepo as they looked at Law who looked like the apocalypse were happening because of them.

Oh, this was such a good blackmail material he wouldn't mind handing his soul over! Just not Hanny though, he'll never trade Hanny.

Yes, he named his shades. If you have a problem with that, file a report worth a mountain for all he cares.

Anyway, back to the topic. The ever-so-cool Trafalgar Law, soon to be Surgeon of Death (courtesy of Penguin), was acting like a girl who was in denial with her feelings.

He never thought this day would happen, but now that it did, he doesn't mind. At. all.

"Shut up! I do not have interest with the transfer student!" Law hisses at them.

But hell and high heaven, he was having such a blast! He felt like a 4-year old high on sugar again.

As expected, Bepo apologizes and imaginary thunder clouds appear above his head. He and Penguin shares a look and they both smirk. He'll go first "Bad, bad Law. Picking on the weak, where's your mighty act, good sir?" He clicks his tongue a few times, making "tsks" sounds, the act complete with him shaking his head. He was rewarded with a twitch from Law.

Penguin wraps an arm around Bepo's shoulder and loudly comforted him "it's alright Bepo, we're here for you. After all." Bepo brightens immediately and they share a smile. Penguin quickly whispers something in Bepo's ears before turning to Shachi and nods.

"Isn't that a blush?" Both Shachi and Penguin stated. Law blushed harder and they almost laughed but controlled themselves for the meantime, letting Jean and Jambarl laugh.

"You're both_ dead_." Law hisses, clearly at his breaking point. And it was Penguin and Shachi's job to _push_ him over.

"Yes, yes. And you're in denial." Shachi knows this would cost him his life, but he doesn't give a flying fuck. And besides Penguin will go down with him in hell so it's not that bad. Who knows, maybe they can troll Satan.

Law's face darkened, his brain working overtime for the _punishment_ of two soon-to-be-dead idiots.

Penguin slightly gulps in fear but seeing Law's angry and flustered face was so worth it. He and Shachi exchange one last smirk as the last phase of their plan was carried out by two brave soldiers who were going to painfully suffer.

"After all, a tsundere Law is a very adorable and cute Law" they cooed... and they ran like the hounds of hell were after their flesh, bones and soul in a pack.

Law started to run after them. But he tripped. He fucking tripped.

Reason? Bepo who was currently running like a professional athlete. Bepo tripped him. Bepo. He was going to skin that motherfucker alive.

And yet despite the murderous look he had on his face, the remaining guys laughed and left him in the dust, _literally_.

Forget skinning Bepo alive, they were all going to end up in his examination table and be cut open like pigs without the help of anesthesia. And _then_, he'll put them in one boiling pot while listening to their screams with a smile. But to do that, he first needed to capture them, _dead or alive_.

xxXxx

Tsundere- acts like he/she doesn't like someone when it's actually the opposite or in other words, playing hard to get.

Sensei- teacher

-san is a sort of Japanese thing, look it up in google if you're that interested, but all I know is that they (the Japanese) say it after a name of someone.

I know I have another story at hand but I just had to get this out of my head. I'm very sorry *Bepo mode*

Perona: Since the ugly girl [ hey!] is too busy sulking, I'll say it. She knows it is very bad to curse. But please to those who disagree, there's a rating for a specific reason. Use the muscle in your head that you call a brain-

*smack*

Me: I am very sorry, again. What she was trying to say was, I know it's bad to curse and it's going to bite me in the a$$ later but my writings depend on the mood. And school is approaching like a shark to a flesh and it pisses me off. Not to mention my stomach hurts like he-

*smack*

Perona: *holds up a hand coolly* YOU started it first ugly girl. Now I'm going to finish what you _obviously _failed to do so. She is saying that she is open for-

*slap*

Perona: Oh that is IT! Negative Hollow!

*boom* *crash*

Monet: *giggles* they're trying to say reader-san, that author-chan is open for suggestions and you can point out her mistakes so she can improve writing for you. Sweet isn't it? *smiles*

*a roar of a tiger* "Kyaaah! Where the hell did you get that?!" "somewhere!" *crash* "don't just stand there, RUN!" "AAAAAAAhhhhh!"

Monet: *sighs* please do excuse me, I need to help them.

*swish* -BEEP-


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING WITH BOLD LETTERS HERE:**

**CURSING, I dunno how much, there just is.** **Characters a bit Ooc too. **

Me: You had your warning so I'm not responsible for the damage to you from this chap. Also, I'm too lazy to actually put a warning on the first chap and I am sorry for that. The thing is, I'm not that good. And a special someone was kind enough to suggest to me about the warnings and-

*smack*

Perona: The ugly girl is unconscious for now. Read and thank me later.

Monet: Enjoy reader-san.

xxXxx

_Name: Monkey D. Luffy_

_Siblings: Ace and Sabo_

_Father's Name: Monkey D. Dragon_

_Grandpa's Name: Monkey D. Garp_

_All other stuff: He loves meat, hates rude people, loves meat, will do anything for his nakama, loves meat, hates sharing, loves meat, loves any other kind of food. He was also the one who was going to find One Piece._

Luffy glared at the paper, wanting it to fill itself up. He never really thought about auto-biography. And now he was in a need for one. He was going to write his will and the stupid paper won't give him any ideas. He glared harder, hoping the paper will burn. Burn and never come back, _ever_. Remembering the earlier events makes him want to shiver. Gosh, he was so dead.

You see, he kinda hit Zoro's and Sanji's jewels and he kinda spilled the food on Brook, Franky, Usopp, and Nami. Robin and Chopper managed to get out clean. But Nami didn't. And an angry Nami equals to a dinosaur with very, _very_ dangerous teeth. He escaped the moment they were all distracted. He's now hiding because their fury is currently rising by the minute and he _knows_ it.

Don't get him wrong, he loves his nakama with all his heart. They were there right after he escaped hell and looked out for him. He pushed them away at first, not wanting to attach himself to others but they were stubborn. Always was and always will be stubborn. And for now, their stubbornness will may be the death of him.

He sighs, glare gone, now replaced with a softness in his eyes. He looks up and stares at the ceiling of the classroom he was hiding in. It was a musical classroom, if the instruments were any indication, and it was currently empty except him.

Hey! He could just write some simple stuff and then write the will! He grins and mentally patted himself on the back for having such an excellent idea. Ha! Take that Usopp!

He crumples the paper and stuffs it in his bag, he didn't want to dirty the clean room, and takes out another paper.

Writing is essential and everyone can be a genius in it, including him. But back to the important matters at hand.

_I'm Monkey D. Luffy. A 2__nd__ year student of Roger's University for One Piece. One Piece is a treasure hidden somewhere in the island, a treasure Roger once found. The school occupied the very island where Roger found One Piece. Not every inch was occupied by man though, forests also resided in the island. Some forests so thick, man could be eaten alive by a predator while some forests could be used for camping trips._

_Legend says that it was a treasure of gold yet many wild stories sprouted as did the rumors. Gossips broke out and shadowed which was which. Like vines wrapping around a fence, the truth was hidden and forgotten. Decades passed yet the treasure was still not found after Roger's disappearance. The treasure held a great significance as it helped the school rise among others and became the top one school across the globe. 'Many would kill for a chance to enter the grand school' as others would state. _

_How did I enter you may ask? _

The sound of a paper being ripped echoed in the room as Luffy did just that.

He sighed, he had gone to nerd mode again. Why can't he just be normal like others? His appetite exceeded a dragon's. He was naïve. He was always "too-freaking-carefree". He was never really afraid of anything except for the good of his friends and family. He always helped even though it wasn't right. His manners were crap.

He could feel his eyes burning and he knows that tears will start flowing down if he doesn't stop thinking like that. He can't help it though, he never gave a fuck what the others think but sometimes it just _did_.

Technology was one reason. The last school he attended to was a mess, being a victim of cyber-bullying was not fun AT ALL. He remembered the times when he was taunted and scorned at just for _existing_ and he _hated_ it. He wish he could beat them all to a pulp but his family will also be the one to deal with his mistakes. He couldn't do anything except hide and run or just suck it up as they threw paper at him in class while the teacher pretended as if everything was fucking _fine_.

Tears made their way down his face and he brings his hand up to them. He wish he could be cool and strong like Ace. So many wishes are on his mind yet nothing will come true if he just cries there. He wipes the tears away, a glint of determination in his eyes.

He always did one thing if he felt that he couldn't bottle things up anymore. Conis, his only friend at his previous school, suggested it to him and he was glad he took the suggestion to heart.

Walking towards the piano felt as if he was going to paradise. And as slim, steady fingers danced around, pressing keys as they went, he closed his eyes and let himself be _free_. A soft melody echoed around the room, almost building the soft atmosphere as imaginary notes floated in air.

He opens his mouth and _sings_.

xxXxx

Trafalgar Law was on a hunt more important than listening to teachers who didn't even know what the hell they were talking about. Fuck the rules, he made his own and he was going to follow it.

He stopped for a moment, taking a break.

Speaking of break, he was going to break every fucking bone Shachi had for setting him up. He was just going to wait for lunch to tie his so-called-friends to his examination table but Shachi, his _friend_ seemed desperate to die young and Law was going to give him just that.

The fucker didn't even apologize as he threw a shoe at him. A fucking shoe all for the sake of _French fries_. Yeah sure, the potato snack was delicious but it wasn't to _die_ for. But honestly, an onigiri is better than some fried vegetable. The incident involved random girls, a couple of chairs, an unconscious teacher, a pissed off disciplinarian, a shoe and a chicken. Don't ask, just know that it was enough for Shachi to write his will and a death certificate to be processed.

Being interested in human anatomy helped Law a whole freaking lot. He knows _exactly_ where it hurts and he isn't talking about the precious jewels. He also knew when just to stop so the human body will still be conscious after a lot of pain later and he knew how deep the scalpel could go without killing the victim.

He licked his lips as a crazed grin painted his face. Oh yes, he was going to take pleasure in listening to Shachi scream.

He was about to go to another hallway when he heard a voice. A melodic, singing voice to be exact. He stops and tries to pinpoint the source of the beautiful sound. An instrument being played came along and it seemed _perfect_.

There, behind that door.

Law moves swiftly and quietly, perfected with his friends for practice, as he opens the door and slightly panics as it clicks. The person inside didn't seem to notice though as she/he kept playing.

When Law found the owner of the voice he almost falls over in shock. There, sitting on the piano seat with fingers elegantly moving across the keys while being in perfect tune and control of his voice, was the boy whom he was lust- err.. the interesting specimen Law just met earlier that day. The straw hat ever present on top of the boy's head.

"_I want a perfect body_

_I want a perfect soul_

_I want you to notice when I'm not around_

_You're so fucking special_

_I wish I was special_

You're already special, Law wanted to say. The raw emotion behind the words was enough to make him feel as though he experienced whatever pain the transferee felt.

"_But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here"_

Jeez, now he's recalling the moments where shitheads peed at the sight of him.

"_She's running out the door_

_She's running out_

_She runs runs runs runs.._

_Runs..."_

The song was carried out softly, not extremely raising his voice but just enough to emphasize that it was indeed raised and Law was impressed. He was no music expert but he knew a good song when he heard one.

"_Whatever makes you happy_

_Whatever you want_

_You're so fucking special_

_I wish I was special_

It's funny, he never was a music person. He didn't despise it per se, it was just he liked silence better. But now that he's experiencing it first hand, he doesn't want it to stop.

_But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

_I don't belong here"_

The song ends but Luffy doesn't move, his eyes didn't open yet, feeling all the stress go with the song. Sighing sadly, he stares at the keys underneath his fingertips.

While Luffy was busy staring at the piano, Law was slowly backing up. He doesn't want to get caught dead sneaking at the most empty wing of the school, (They had schedules people, and today was Monday which meant no one was here except for the occasional assigned teacher to make sure no student was lurking around.) and at the same classroom the boy was in. Too fucking coincidental if you asked him.

So when he coincidentally stepped on a bass which fell and landed on a bell that somehow flew and landed on a drum, he decided that Life was also coincidentally on her period and was looking for a perfect chance to make someone fuck up. And sadly, Law was that someone. Funny? Hell to the _no_.

Luffy looks at him and has a face similar of a deer caught in the headlights. It felt like time took a break , because come on, he mysteriously slows himself down when you're in a fucked up situation.

"…hi" Law started, he can't bear awkward silence. Silence is one thing but awkward silence is another, especially if you're at the end of the stick. Which he currently is. Might as well continue because Luffy looked like he was going to faint.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't know you- "He didn't get to finish his sentence because the boy already bolted and was currently running outside the classroom via the other door which was opposite to where he was.

.

.

Damn, did he wear a bold sign that says "RUN AWAY FROM ME!" in neon and glitters? Because this was getting ridiculous.

He was going to apologize to the boy, really, he was going to. But Life also seemed to hate Shachi, and decided to do a favor for him. Because the fucker also thought the third music room of the 4th East wing was the perfect hiding spot from a predator who like to play with his prey.

"I am so dead. Shit, shit ,shit! But damn, you are so worth it. And did you see his face?! He was like a girl! Ahaha." Shachi ends up in a laugh, recalling the earlier events as he shared it to the fries in his hand. He didn't eat it yet because he was running from a monster, but now that he's safe, he'll savor each and every one.

"Whose face?" A light amused voice said from behind him and he couldn't help but share. Dead? Yes. Satisfying? Triple that yes.

"Trafalgar Law! God, I'm going to die but damn, a camera for that moment is like a priceless artifact! Man, you should've seen his face! The way he was angry but couldn't really be angry because of embarrassment. You know, like those tsundere moments! Ahahaha!" Without thinking twice, he threw an arm around his new found friend and patted his stomach as he laughed like a maniac. A moment of laughing passes.

He looked up and paled, he did _not _expect that face.

"Oh shit" he breathed out because fuck, the one he was running away from was currently smirking at him and he realized that his arm just had to go and wrap itself around the others neck while he gossiped like a lady. Yet Law looked calm, and a smirking Law meant fuck and shit times twelve bitches in PMS.

"Oh shit indeed" Law agreed with his _friend_, smile *coughsmirkcough* growing wider by the moment.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" He asks, can't help it, it's like delaying his death for just a gold of a moment.

"Yes. Yes, you are." Law replies and he immediately _tries_ to bolt. Tries, because sadly, he trapped himself in a dragons den.

The fries will be the only evidence that someone was there because the musical instruments were always put anywhere just as long as they were in the room, Shachi sadly thinks.

A horrified scream and a squeak of help was the last thing ever heard, followed by the promises of torture ending with a gleeful laugh.

xxXxx

Luffy sighs. He was caught by a teacher who hated his guts and decided the best course of action was to send him to the principal's office. First day and Shanks is so going to be _proud _of him tonight. Fucking yay.

He settles in his seat and almost lies down, jeez he didn't know a chair could be _that_ nice.

He was going to ask where the principal got it and force Shanks to buy one. Even if he had to use his best puppy dog eyes, complete with threats of never talking to him again. Okay, maybe that's a bit too much.

"I see that you've gotten yourself in trouble on the first day already, Luffy. Gurararara!" A _very_ familiar laugh made Luffy's head snap to where it came from he was sure he almost broke his neck.

"Whitebeard-ossan!" Luffy leaped from his seat and hugged the huge man as best as he could, rewarded by arms which hugged him back. He hears Whitebeard laugh again and he giggles as he feels the rumble of the man's chest.

He squirms out of the hold and looks up excitedly, his tail swaying excitedly and his ears straight up.

Whitebeard was the one who rescued him and Ace from _them_. He was one of the most trusted persons of the D. family. He also knew about the special _conditions_ of him and Ace. He could do anything bizarre and Oyaji would just laugh it off.

.

So when he gets out of the office with a box of donuts, he smirked at the seething teacher that caught him earlier. Who said being social sucked like shit?

Satisfaction is the _best_. He giggles as he bounces through the hallways, towards the room Oyaji sent him to. Outside the door, he listens for a sound but nothing came so he shrugs and checks himself. Note from Oyaji, check. Hat, check. Other stuff, check. Now, for the rest of the day to go smoothly and he'll kiss his hat.

He goes in and gets a slap in the face, quite literally too.

" I will not apologize to such a lowly creature as _you_" He didn't even had to open his eyes to know that the owner of the voice was female and is currently sneering at him.

Oh look, his friends were currently _smiling_ at him too. Every single one of his nakama.

He sighs, so much for the day to go smooth.

xxXxx

Me: I have no idea if the chap was short or long. But hey, I updated! Within a busy schedule too. I deserve a pat in the back for that.

*smack*

Perona: *looking smug* you never said how strong I should pat you.

Me on the floor: At least Bearsy likes me.

Perona: Shut up, ugly girl!

Me: Yeah sure, I'm such a good bitch that I would listen to you.

Perona: You've said that yourself. *smiles widely and is nodding her head in agreement*

Me: Obviously you're stupid enough not to notice the obvious sarcasm I have laced my voice with oh-so-great pink head.

Perona: You-! Asmdvajhgfq..

Me: What, you lost your vocal chords too?

*boom* "Hey! I wasn't read-" *shwack* "Kyaaahhh!" *boom*…. "You will PAY!" *boom* "Waahh! Stop ugly girl!" "As if!" *smack*

Monet: *giggles* Leave a review, reader-san. Author-san would be ecstatic. *ends with a bow* Now if you'll excuse us.

Me: WAIT! *miraculously recovers from Perona's attacks* **I need opinion, do you agree if I will make this M? If no one will reply I will do so, not to be rude or anything. OR I could just make one-shots of M for a side chap for this one? Or maybe I wouldn't make it M?** Hmmmm, never thought being a writer is hard. Jeez, I should- YEOUWCH!

Monet: Please do mind your actions, _author-san_. *smiles sweetly*

Me: Wait, wai-

-Beep-


	3. Chapter 3

**Xx Cursing and Ooc characters xX**

xxXxx

The mysteries of life were one Luffy never bothered to tap to. The unknown remains unknown. A puzzle waiting to be solved will be solved if one ever bothered to. Science is the result of human curiosity. Electricity exists because human wanted to improve. And the list could go on endlessly.

So he doesn't question why the teacher, Boa Hammock or something, decided to slap thin air. Supposed to be thin air, he was just at the wrong place and at the wrong time. He didn't question it, yes, but that didn't mean he kept his mouth shut.

"You're an idiot." He says, because really, who slaps thin air? Training he can understand but this is school. No matter how crazy it was, it didn't change the fact that it was teaching grounds here.

"What?!" the weird teacher screeches and he winces a little. What is it with girls and their screams?

"Didn't you hear me? I said, You. are. an. idiot." He repeats, this time, slowly so that Hammock would understand. He grins as the others roared with laughter on their seats, some hiding it behind their fist but the giggles were obvious from where he stood.

See? They agree with him.

He narrowed his eyes at Boa who tried to slap him, but thanks to his reflexes, he managed to grab her wrist. The whole class has gone quiet, his nakama looking worried sans for Sanji who looked ready to murder him and Zoro who was observing him.

"Let me go, _man."_ Boa hisses through gritted teeth. How dare this fool touch her so casually? She is Boa Hancock and yet he called her stupid of all things? No man can stand their ground against her, and the whole school _knows_ it. She will be forgiven for she is beautiful, no matter what she do she'll get away with it.

Beauty and deceit, her points of power, but that doesn't mean she left herself open for possible physical attacks.

Bringing her leg up, she leans it back a little and she swings it hard. She expected jeers from fans, she expected a scream or a groan of pain, but she didn't expect the boy to seemingly disappear from his spot a second ago.

Luffy leaped into the air just in time as the teacher kicked where he was supposed to be. He sighs and looks around the room. He feels something in the air that makes him wonder. Why is the air so full of expectations? The air of confidence from Boa may fool the others but not him. He could feel the sadness behind that mask of oozing confidence.

He landed gracefully, a hand on his hat to ensure it didn't fall off. And at the same time, a bell rang throughout the school. Students were reluctant to go but his gang took care of it. They weren't infamous for nothing.

"Why do you hide your sadness?" He tilts his head to the side, letting his hat fall off to reveal black cat ears with the tips being white.

She gasps in surprise and he looks, dare she say it, very cute. The questioning stare felt heavy but she didn't answer. She _couldn't_ answer. Not when her heart is beating like crazy in her chest and a thousand butterflies humming in her stomach. She didn't need to look in a mirror to see the blush on her face, the heat she feels from her cheeks is evidence enough.

What is she feeling? This is the first time she felt this, as though she wanted to be with him all the time. She can't help but ask, her emotions are in a turmoil so what is there to loose for an information she _needed?_

"Who are you?" She's slightly surprised that her voice doesn't falter, even when she herself was starting to crumble.

Luffy was confused being answered by a question and he skims his eyes over his nakama to see them waiting for him. He grins and answers "Shishishishi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'll be the one to find One Piece!" He held out a peace sign, not bothering to comment in the sudden change of atmosphere from her.

"I- I- I think I'm in love!" Boa's eyes comically turned to hearts as she danced in her spot before fainting from all the excitement her poor heart has experienced for the first time in forever.

Luffy laughed at his nakama's reactions, can't help it. They looked like they've seen a ghost. Their eyes were the size of volleyballs and their jaw hanged all the way to the ground, except for Robin who just shook her head in amusement with a smile on her face.

"What?! Is she crazy?!" Usopp shouted, dramatically waving his arms around.

Chopper seemed freaked out and muttered quietly to himself "Humans, such strange creatures". Robin who heard this sweatdropped, "You're a human too, Chopper." At this, Chopper's imaginary light bulb brightened, "Oh right!" And Robin resisted the urge to face palm. Her cute friend was so silly sometimes.

Sanji was on his hands and knees, imaginary thunder clouds looming over him. "Why? Does God hate me that much? Or Fate just messed up and accidentally switched my and Luffy's places?" In which Brook also joined right besides Sanji, muttering something that suspiciously sounded like 'panties'.

Zoro, Nami, and Franky looked at Boa in pity. The poor woman, she was the prettiest girl in school despite being a teacher. Her real age was hidden and frankly, to the boys it didn't matter because Boa-sensei was 'sexy' while the girls could do nothing but seethe silently in jealousy.

The earlier events jolted Nami out of her sympathy and knocked Luffy's head, _hard_.

"Itte! Oi, Nami! Why'd you do that?" Luffy demanded, soothing the bump on his head using his hands, his black cat ears pulled back. But Nami didn't reply, only pulling on his human ears, creating some unshed tears. "What was that for? What was that for?!" See, girls with their screaming is just a need-to-do-thing for them.

"How about you pay 300% interest for my new _branded_ blouse, huh?" Luffy paled, now he remembers why he was running from them in the first place. Nami's statement seemed to snap the guys from their la-la lands and focused on him.

They looked at each other and nodded, immediately surrounded him and _pounced_.

.

.

A lot of screaming, struggling, cursing and bashing later, Luffy was now tied to a chair. Apparently, ropes appeared out of nowhere too. And the gang decided to move location too so he couldn't get help. Luffy pouted at his nakama,he had no choice but to use _that_ special technique in case of emergency.

He lets his head look down, his hair covering his face. They shouldn't be immune to this, even gramps couldn't refuse this look.

He let his ears fall down, his tail right behind him dangling dejectedly as he looked at them with tears brimming at the edge of his eyes, he bit his lower lip and looked straight at his nakama.

"P- please minna, please release me.." He said in a quiet, trembling voice and the gang felt the weight of the world on their shoulders.

...

Shit, shit! He didn't expect that! Sure Luffy was smarter than he let on but he couldn't be that smart right? Usopp took a peak and his heart immediately melted at the sight. Damn his soft spot for these things.

The others looked frozen too, Sanji and Zoro were pale.

Chopper, Brook and Franky looked murderously at the rope, their hands twitching. It didn't take a genius to know they hated that particular rope with a deadly passion.

Nami and Robin had conflicting emotions displayed out in the open. They may be hard on Luffy *coughNamicough* but they were women goddammit! They were weak to cute things. Especially if nakama and cute were wrapped up all in one.

Silence and Luffy was sure that he got his nakama hooked. But then Zoro's brain decided to function that exact moment and ordered in his 'first-mate-voice' as dubbed by Luffy.

"Don't look at him. Usopp go find fabrics or anything that could cover the eyes. Nami, Robin, I know he's cute right now but remember what he did earlier. Chopper, Franky, Brook, the rope is innocent. Imagine if you were used to tie a dangerous animal and you were the one cut, would you like that? Shitty cook, do you swing _that_ way now? I didn't know you were that pathetic." It seemed to work as everyone avoided Luffy's gaze, anger is rising in them but they could _not_ bring themselves to hurt an innocent creature like that.

Sanji redirected his anger at the marimo instead and before they could have an all-out-verbal-war, Nami immediately interfered. "Okay that's enough you two, we have bigger problems here. Usopp get your ass moving before I'll make you!" Taking charge, she ordered Usopp and glared at Sanji and Zoro.

Usopp squeaked and immediately set on finding some fabric, bringing Chopper along with him as they ran out for the deadly mission. I'm sorry Luffy, but Nami will have his head instead!

"Oi Usopp! Where are you going? there's some right here!" Chopper snapped him out from his trance and gathered the red fabrics before dashing back to the room, his friend right behind him.

"Here." After passing the fabrics to everyone they tied it to cover their eyes except Zoro, exclaiming he will be the one to watch whether Luffy is lying or not.

"Okay, interview time Luffy." Nami demanded, but to their surprise, Luffy just said yes. No retaliating, no whining, no nothing.

"On one condition" Luffy said and the gang immediately became suspicious, since when did Luffy know about conditions?

Nami hesitantly agreed and immediately sighs in relief as their friend only wanted to ask a question. But it seems she relaxed too soon as the tone Luffy used was so heartbroken it melted her stone of a heart and struck a chord in everyone's feelings.

"Zoro." He still kept his sad face up and looked at Zoro directly in the eyes. "Do you.." He paused letting Zoro feel his 'emotions' at the words. "Do you hate me that much?" He said as he made his voice crack.

Jeez, he should have an award for this. He could feel his dam of emotions trying to break free as his mind chose that moment to replay all those miserable moments when he was alone.

"No" Zoro replied coolly.

The others couldn't help but admire Zoro for that moment. There Luffy was tied to a chair looking the most adorable person one has laid eyes on and had the saddest emotion displayed on his face that it makes serial killers think thrice. Not twice, _thrice_.

Luffy didn't hold the tears back anymore and sobbed quietly. Everybody immediately removed their blindfolds to see Luffy and wish they didn't. They really didn't want to do this but Luffy gave them no choice!

They panic, they didn't know what to do. Hell, Luffy never even looked sad much less sobbing! But in exchange for the heart-wrenching look on Luffy's face, they get to see a side of Zoro they never knew that existed. A soft, caring side.

"Shhh.. It's alright. We're all here for you. We just wanted to know what bothered you. We're sorry if we hurt you. Shhh, it's fine, it's fine. You're not there anymore. You're safe" Zoro murmured comfortingly wiping Luffy's tears away and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. It worked as Luffy seemed to calm down again.

While busy recovering from the sobbing fit, Zoro threw a glare over his shoulder. The message as clear as day "One word and I'll slice you're throats out." And the rest immediately nodded. Even Sanji dipped his head in understanding.

"Tell us" Two simple words and the truth came flying out of his mouth. The gang just listened in silence while Luffy left the part he broke down in the music room and opted instead in meeting the handsome stranger.

When Luffy was finished, Nami couldn't help but think that Luffy's relationship status is complicated. Not that Luffy has a Facebook anyway. But she knew that was far from love. Lust, possibly. Admire, maybe but love? No, no, no. That was a big _fat_ no.

She knew it firsthand, that love-at-first sight was bullshit. She fell so hard for the guy and she ended up being used like a _fucking_ puppet. She felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest and was stamped on repeatedly, and no way in hell was she going to let Luffy experience that. And certainly not with Eustass 'Jackass' Kidd nor with Trafalgar 'Fucking' Law.

Luffy was quite throughout their lecture and immensely thought how overprotective his nakama was of him. Just because he took that bullet a long time ago for them didn't mean he needed an exchange, and besides, it was meant for him anyway.

"Listen Luffy, mates do not exist! The snap of your conscience must have been for something else! Maybe he's secretly a cat person and you just got attracted! It's not love Luffy!" Nami shook him. Back and forth, back and forth and he might end up throwing up if she doesn't stop.

"Okay! Okay! That wasn't love, that was something else!" Nami looked at him suspiciously before shaking him again, screaming obscenities as if it would solve the problem.

Robin looked at her nakama who seems to agree with Nami and kept nodding their heads in approval. She knew Nami was right but love was also unpredictable, she's not stating by the knowledge of the books, but by her knowledge of reality. One could not expect it to bloom so suddenly but one couldn't also force it to bloom even with all the time in the world.

A sly smile creeps on her face as an idea popped in her head. "I propose a challenge, minna." Robin rarely does these things and when she does, everyone is curious and attentive. All movements halt as they peered at her in curiosity, wandering what the genius of the group had in mind for the "Aspect of Love."

"How about locking the three up in a storage room?" Blunt and straightforward is the way she'll do things for now, knowing how dense the group could be if she talked in circles.

All wanted to protest. Really, how could Robin just do that?! What if Law had a scalpel on him and decided to experiment on Luffy? Or if it was mating season for Kidd's species and Luffy was taken advantage of. Or If a ghost suddenly appeared and Luffy would cling to the two and then probably get molested, with the idiot being oblivious to the bright neon signs saying "Hey look, we're going to fuck you senseless."

They all shuddered, fear and overprotectiveness made them all answer as one.

"Hell to the NO!" Robin already knew their answer even when the suggestion was still in her mind. But she wasn't a genius for nothing and with Luffy's help, she'll achieve it, alright.

"But Luffy might want to, don't you senchou-san?" A glimmer of amusement flashed through Luffy's eyes but he hid it quickly before the others besides Robin could see it.

"Maybe" Luffy considered, looking thoughtful.

"No, wait Luffy! If Ace hears of this then you'll be dead! And- and Shanks!" Usopp and Chopper said in perfect sync that it made Robin wonder how many times they had practice for that.

No, no and no echoed through his ears. Nami, Chopper and Usopp shrieking as one. Brook, Franky, and Sanji playing out the possibilities in their heads and shuddering while Zoro looked like he wanted to murder someone.

"Please?" Luffy couldn't help but tease.

"OVER OUR FUCKING DEAD BODIES!"

.

.

Yet despite their heated protests, they found themselves in a room with a flat screen T.V. playing out what's currently happening in the biggest storage room they could find.

The storage room had enough space for a two-story house to fit and had equipment and sports stuff all over the place. Now for the first step, for the subject to find the targets.

They can't believe they got bragged. By Robin _and_ Luffy. Robin, they understand but naive, idiotic little Luffy? They must be the slowest idiots on the planet who got tricked by a teen who doesn't even know where babies come from.

Okay that's exaggerating but you get the point. They just hope the idiot would be able to hide his ears and tail properly.

"He is going to die. He is going to die, I'm sure of it then he'll hunt me first because I'm his best friend . And then one by one, we're all going to die." Usopp mutters pitifully. Shame, he didn't even get a chance to travel the world and share his stories with Kaya.

xxXxx

Law was having a very calm state of mind now that he's had his.. _ways_ to Shachi. A satisfied, eerie grin crept to his face as he replayed the beautiful screams Shachi emitted.

Not from sexual stimulation, perverts. He meant slow, painful torture.

Who was he talking to in his mind? Law shook his head, it was probably the vengeance he had that made him feel giddy like a three-year old.

He sighs as he smelt the aroma of the tea in his hands. The day was perfect for Law, he skipped class again and he was sitting under a tree. Blissful silence, fresh air, a good tea, seriously what else could he ask for?

And once again Fate decided to take back what he owed her as pain exploded by the back of his head.

I fucking hate you, Fate. Seriously you're such a bitch. Law swore over and over before darkness invaded his mind.

.

He wakes up to a smelly thing thrown right at his face. He groans, his head still hurts and he's too lazy to move.

*Sniff*…. Fucking hell, how could a thing smell this bad? He swears before grabbing the item which he identified as a sock and threw it away. Wait what?

A sock.

Gears in Law's head finally assessed the situation and he crawled backwards until he hit the wall. A screech threatened to escape his throat as he realized his face was touched.. by that disgusting filth. He shudders, quickly wiping his face with the sleeve of his jacket.

He looks around him and wonders why the hell teleportation existed for him.

He sighs, might as well find the exit. He thinks as he stood up dusting his jeans before walking around leisurely.

xxXxx

Kidd was going to murder the one who brought him to a shitty storage of the school.

He licked his lips as he thought of sticking a metal through the asshole of the motherfucker. He grins, now he just had to destroy this place before going back to his luxurious place and take a nap or some shit.

A quiet whimper interrupts his thoughts and he feels irritation build up in him.

Great he didn't know where this specific storage was and he didn't bring his cellphone with him, so he obviously couldn't contact Killer or the guys and like hell he was going to shout for help. And now he was stuck in here with some wimp who'll probably pass out by the sight of him.

A good fucking night to you too, Destiny.

Shuffles nearby makes Kidd blend himself with the shadows. Don't get him wrong, he's not shy, he just wanted to see his prey first.

And oh did he lick his lips at the sight. The cute boy he bumped to earlier that morning was currently trapped in this hellhole just like him. The boy looks so delicious at the moment too. The boys midnight hair framed his round face nicely, a straw hat on the top of his head, a vest hung over by the shoulders not even buttoned up to hide the nicely forming abs that were just right to his tastes. The boy's face looked utterly adorable, his eye was open while the other was closed, fingers rubbing the closed eye to probably chase drowsiness away.

He emerged from the shadows with a shark-like grin plastered on his face. He was going to have some fun tonight.

The boy was quick to notice him and a tinge of pink nicely decorated puffed cheeks. But it seemed Destiny wanted to make his situation equivalent to shit because he wasn't the only one who was lusting after the cute teen.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a surprise to see you around here Eustass-ya" A familiar irritating voice echoed in his ears and he couldn't suppress the frown that overcame his features.

"Trafalgar Law" He practically spits the name out. Why not? The owner is an asshole anyway. And is currently checking the other teen out who was as oblivious as an innocent bunny.

He'll bash the asshole's head first then he was going to have the bunny for himself. Well, that's a plan.

xxXxx

Me: You know, I never had much thought in this. My fingers flied on their own.

Perona: Nobody asked and nobody cares, ugly girl. Now, shut up because I'm fixing Bearsy.

Me: Yes, pinky.

Perona: I'll ignore you in favor of making my Bearsy look even cuter.

Me: Why it's an honor.

…..

*notices the audience* Me: Oh! That thing was playing already! Ahahaha gomen, Please leave a review on your way out^^ Or not depends to you really. Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows! Now I'mma watch One piece. *bows and takes her leave*

Monet: Thank you for reading, reader-san. Be careful on your way home. *smiles*

Perona: bye-bye!

-Beep-


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I changed the summary so before you got here, you obviously needed to go through the previous chapters. So I don't see any reason why I should warn you. I'm quite positive that your head is spinning with questions. The reason why Lu-

*smack* *hiss* *bang*

Perona: I have, once again, done you uncute things a favor. No spoilers will be given out. The ugly girl is out for the moment so read.

Monet: I hope you'll enjoy the chapter, reader-san.

xxXxx

The two crushes of his life are standing right in front of him and are currently cussing each other of all the _interesting_ words that apparently existed in their vocabulary.

He wasn't going to say or think love because Nami _will _find out and he still wants to live, thank you very much.

So he does the thing that comes to his mind. Run and hide.

Okay maybe going along with Robin's idea was bad. Very and tremendously bad.

Good thing she still had some mercy in her.

Luffy thought as he found a table that was coincidentally there with 10 plates full of meat with a glass of juice and 3 pitchers of water.

"Thanks guys!" He drooled and, without thinking of the consequences whatsoever, pounced.

**xX Meanwhile Xx**

"Are you sure this is a good idea Robin? I mean getting him-" A glare answered for him. Usopp squeaked out a sorry and dived under the table. He knows better than to continue that sentence. But he should pray. Pray _very _hard and hopes his friend is going to get out of this alive.

Robin still had the game in her hands, he sulks.

He, Franky and Brook were too terrified to do anything. An angry Nami is bad but compared to Robin… he doesn't remember the word so you'll have to suck it up, buttercup.

Usopp shivered, where the hell did that thought come from?

[Me: Your mind obviously. Gosh I love messing with him./ Monet: *smiles too sweetly* You're not allowed in the story, author-san/ Me: Wait! kyaaa-]

Nami claimed she was too tired to care, but Usopp wanted to smack her as she counted the money in her hands courtesy of Robin. But Usopp decided to be smart so he suck it up and said nothing.

Sanji was wooed right from the beginning. Jeez, that's _always_ expected from the perverted cook, no matter the situation. Crap, now he sounds like Zoro.

Speaking of Zoro…

His eyes flickered to Zoro who was tied to a chair, gagged and looking absolutely murderous. He shivered, _nobody_ caught the swordsman and the situation he was in just proves that Robin is very dangerous.

And maybe a bit too determined in her matchmaker game.

**xX Back to Luffy Xx**

He really should've known that was a trap. A freaking trap.

Now he can't even recall why Ace had him wear his hat. Does Ace want him to die or something ? because the school is too freaking hot! He pulls his hat off of his head and fans himself with it. His tail sliding out of his jeans as it waves absently behind him.

"Stupid Ace, it'z not like *hic* I'm gonna get *hic* dizhcuveered." He furrows his eyebrows, what was that stupid word again? He huffs, it probably doesn't matter.

Silence was heard and Luffy snorted at this thought. "Silence can't be heard idiot." He mutters to himself. He really wants to sing right now. Especially Brook's special song.

He looks around, his surroundings are a bit fuzzy but they're just furniture who was making ugly faces at him. He sticks his tongue out to them, they want a challenge? He'll give them one.

The furniture stops and he nods his head in approval. He wins and he will always win. A silly smile appears on his face. A song would do to his victory!

"_Yohohoho *hic*_

_Yohohoho~"_

**xX Back to the gang Xx**

Panic. An emotion that a human feels when they're in a tough situation… or how boys feel when their girlfriend catches them with their other girlfriend.

An ugly emotion if you asked Usopp because currently, he was running around screaming his head off while waving his hands in the air, with Franky, Brook and Chopper right behind him.

Sanji was cursing in French, English, Japanese and other languages that couldn't be identified, from A to Z and his hands were twitching uncomfortably by his sides. Why didn't he stop Robin again?

He sneaks a look at her and immediately melted at the sight. Her expression was amused, if the smile and the spark in her eyes were any indication, and her smooth flawless hands tangled, supporting her chin. Sanji cursed again and looked away. Sometimes, he really wanted to overcome his gentleman instincts. He looks at the screen again and managed not to throw a vase at the cursed thing.

Why did their idiot love to make things so _fucking_ complicated?

He was pretty sure that the marimo was gone by now. He looks at the chair where Zoro was _supposed _to be. Their gang really did the impossible, didn't they?

Robin notices too but she ,excuse her choice of words, didn't give a fuck. She was dubbed as the silent one with proper manners but who says she didn't go wild from time to time? Besides, bastards who were after her ass had little-to-none of the muscle called as brain. She knows Zoro will take a while with his _sense_ of direction, so she lets it go.

Nami fainted, and Usopp can't blame her. Possibly thinking how Luffy will be going to be ravished and stripped off of his virginity by two hungry wolves like a bunny.

Oh look, the light to the other side. And is that… mom?

Meanwhile Zoro cursed as he ran another hallway, why did they make this school like a fucking maze anyway?

xxXxx

A song interrupted their beautiful verbal war. A drunk one apparently decided to sing.

"_Going to bring Bink's *hic* Zhake!_

_Let the*hic* sea breezhh lead the wa*hic*y!_

_On*hic* the wavezh all*hic* of our dayzhh_

_Across the salty deepzhh!~ *hic*"_

Kidd's hand twitched at the sudden sound while Law looked ready to laugh at any moment.

"Let's check it out, shall we?" Law proposed but he was already on his way to the source of the song. The agitating look in Kidd's face was always nice to look at. Especially if he was the one to annoy the red-head's wits.

Kidd snorted, as if he was going with the bastard. But he went along anyway, curious of the unlucky drunk who was going to suffer first.

"_The zhun above is *hic*frooating high,_

_Pain*hic*ting circlez in the shky."_

Luffy stopped, what was the next line again? He tilted his head and furrowed his brows, he memorized this song! How come the lyrics are staying away from his brain?

His tail swayed from left to right, ears perked up as figures descended from the dark. He tilts his head more, why are there two handsome strangers in front of him?

.

Law's jaw dropped to the ground while Kidd's eyes bulged out from their sockets, faint blushes decorating both tan and pale cheeks.

Who wouldn't react like that when they see the most adorable yet not supposed to be true creature in front of them. Those luscious lips that glittered under the moonlight shouldn't even be permitted! Much less the petite , flawless body of a Goddess on Earth. And that blush…

Most of his blood rushed south at certain _thoughts _he couldn't help but imagine.

Law was aware he was bi, but he might turn gay at this point. Shit.

Kidd was aware that the boy was drunk but who _fucking _cares? He looks so delicious that he was going to have some _tonight_ with or without the idiot who was red like a shitty tomato. But he prefers that the asshole would kindly fuck off while he had his way with the teen.

He absently licks his lips and strides forward. The tightening of his trousers told him all the things he needed to know.

"Who're you? You look hand*hic* handsome." Luffy slurred out, his eyelids were getting heavier by the moment and he wanted to close them but the two hot guys were just too much to pass up. His tail sneaked to his front and he fiddled with it absently.

A shark-like grin appeared on his face, a wonderful ego boost for Kidd. He was going for the kill. He scooped the smaller male and let the boy straddle him on his lap. The boy's rear directly above his jewels.

He bit the cat-ears gently and blew air right after. He smirked as the boy shuddered and gasped at the feeling. "Kidd. Eustass Kidd, at your service." He lets out in a seductive tone, looking down at-

"Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy *hic* K-Kidd" The blush on Luffy's cheek became a darker shade as he pronounced the red-head's name.

Leaning down slowly, Kidd dived in for a kiss at Luffy who closed his eyes and waited. But it never came, instead it seemed as if he was snatched then carried.

Law seemed to get his shit together before the predator caught his prey [AKA Luffy's plump lips that's worth is gold] and managed to get Luffy in time.

He shifted his grip that accidentally brushed Luffy's tail and almost dropped the boy on the ground, his blood pumping through his veins and his body getting hotter by the minute.

Shit, if this doesn't stop, he was going to end up fucking Luffy instead, Kidd could go fly a kite.

Luffy can't help but moan loudly as his tail was brushed against. It felt so good he wanted more. He looked up and realized Kidd was no longer his captor as he stared at silver orbs.

"And *hic* you are?* He asks. This one was handsome too or maybe he was just too drunk to notice the flaws of the male who had him? Hmm. It was a good possibility.

"L-Law, Trafalgar Law" Law cursed in his mind, hoping that the shithead who was currently trying to burn a hole through his head didn't notice his stutter.

Luffy nodded and he wrapped his arms around Law's tan neck, sniffing the guy's scent in.

BAM. The loud snap of the door turned both his and Kidd's head at the door which was several meters away.

It seemed like their blood was playing with them as it seemed to magically disappear, leaving a pale Law and an even paler Kidd.

Saying that the man before them looked scary was a shitty comparison to a vampire who was looking for blood.

Portgas D. Ace, also known as "Firefist" Ace who attained the title by being in a battle royal with half the student boy's population, was standing right in front of them who looked downright pissed. They were sure that fangs would appear any moment now.

"Why hello there _gentlemen_" Now, that is a predator.

**xX Just somewhere Xx**

"You know Marco, I feel sorry for the poor fools who 'corrupted' his brother" Thatch absently said as he stirred his coffee.

He was a teacher for the fourth-years as requested by pops. He posed his character as the good gleeful guy but then he met Ace and he did a change of 180. Later on, he became the "Pranking Master" with Ace right by his side. Did he forget to mention he also had the most blackmail material in school? It wasn't intentional, really. It's just that they had album of the most embarrassing pictures thanks to their art, friends or not.

"I just hope they don't die, yoi" Marco said in monotone but the smirk on his face destroyed the neutral effect.

He admits that the boy was a hard nut to crack but when Ace opened up, all he talked about was how cute and angelic his little Luffy could be. He, along with Thatch, knew of their 'special' conditions so Ace never bothered to hide a single detail and endlessly blabbered.

Thatch once voiced out that Ace had a brother-complex and was almost beaten to death. Luckily Marco and Jozu arrived in time. The damage wasn't enough to cause trauma but it was definitely enough to make them watch their words.

"Yeah, right" Thatch couldn't help but snort. Molesting a drunk Luffy and getting out alive by the wrath of Ace? That could be compared with a lion being friendly with a bunny.

Marco sighed, he always did handle all the trouble-makers.

xxXxx

Perona: You're really gonna lose the people's trust you know? Leaving them at the edge.

Me: Yadda yadda yadda. Yes I'm mean, sorry couldn't resist it. And I'm tempted to make this M.

Perona: *snorts* this should already be M. You're language is as filthy as a jaguar.

Me: Why a jaguar?

Perona: Does it matter?

Me: True. Anyway, **I'm going to change this to M when the next chapter pops up** so those who're following this story , meet me in paradise! *smiles*

Perona: You're sick in the head, perhaps you should get yourself checked ugly girl.

Me: Yeah right, like having a fetish of mute stitched up zombies that's apparently cute for you is any better.

Perona: This is war!

Me: *grins* no this is Nazara at your service

*boom* *smack* *bang* *hiss*

Monet: Leave a review, reader-san. *smiles*

-Beep-


	5. Chapter 5

Monet: *giggles* Both Perona-san and author-san is out for the moment so I'll be the one to start the chapter, reader-san. Please do enjoy, maybe they'll appear by the end of the chap.

xxXxx

Robin watched as her friends ran around like headless chickens, complete with arm flapping and not-so-audible screeching. But she was quite sure it was about Luffy.

She wasn't worried though, she sent the same live report to two certain overprotective big brothers who were worse than a mother hen.

She smiles wickedly behind her hand, ahh.. so much fun in playing mind games. Especially playing matchmaker.

"Robin! Can't you do something about this?!" Nami screeches, she was panicking. Well, they were all panicking. But this is Luffy they're talking about.

A person who does the fucking impossible in every aspect, way, direction, magnitude and many other terms she doesn't bother with.

And Robin smiles widely at her and she resisted the urge to shiver and hide from her hungry, malicious gaze.

"It's fine navigator-san, I already have that one covered." She replies in a sugary sweet voice that Nami knows a certain someone is feeling quite morbid today. And the use of the nickname was a sign in italic that Robin is amused.

Fucking amused.

And Nami was ready to rip her hair out. Sanji was already kicking the door, trying to take it down but Robin already planned perfect shit and there was no way out. Unless you're willing to cut yourself to tiny pieces and pass it through disgusting icky stuff.

.

Okay, so there was no way out. She doesn't even know how to define disgusting icky stuff.

She didn't even bother to suppress the shiver that went through her. All the guys were trying to rip the door from it's place but Robin also planned for that, apparently.

And all she could do was sit and mourn. Mourn for Luffy's first time, drunk with two possessive bastards who may or may not have taken a liking to him and has already seen the special appendages of the idiot who apparently thought the drawers were 5-year-olds sticking their tongues out at him.

Fucking complicated much?

xxXxx

A blonde man in his twenties spurts his precious espresso which worth a lot but who cares about the price?

A video was currently playing in front of him courtesy of Robin, a guest for their organization at one point and became friends who had the same concern for the same person.

His little brother. His cute, little brother who was currently little brother who was drunk and was being molested by two perverts and could do anything they want at the time. Alone. In a storage room.

It's amazing how fast a human body could move in a predicament.

"Koala, please get Dragon-san on the line. _NOW._" His voice left no room for arguments.

"Speaking." A familiar deep, gruff voice answered him and he sighs mentally in relief at how fast the woman could move.

"Dragon-san, I want to go to Japan. I want to borrow the jet to get there faster." Sabo explained.

"Reason?" He could almost visualize the man raising an eyebrow.

"Luffy..I'm sending the file over" Sabo squeezed the phone between the side of his face and his shoulder. Sending the file over as quick as he could. Finishing, he shut the laptop and moved swiftly around his room.

Not gonna bother with details, he put everything he needed in a bag. His signature outfit already embracing his features by the time his boss responded.

"Requests granted. Move out as soon as you can, Sabo. Make sure to treat them _properly._" Malicious intent was clear on Dragon's voice and who was Sabo to disappoint him?

"Of course" He ended the call, already standing in front of the plane.

"Well, aren't you cute getting all ruffled about this?" A high pitched voice started from behind him and he winces.

Fuck, the sweet sugary voice was on and it could only mean chaos.

"K-Koala" He greeted cautiosly, a hand already grasping his favorite weapon.

"Oh, don't worry Sabo. I'm all in for this cold dish on a silver platter served right in front of me." Her tone was dismissal and he immediately relaxes.

Women and their fury is one to never _ever_ be trifled with. It's a miracle that the world isn't all about hairs and nails.

He grins, can't help it, as he holds out a hand and bows like a butler. "Ladies first" He stood straight up and tips his hat.

Well, this will be one hell of an adventure.

xxXxx

Ace was ready to rip some balls off and burn it in front of the owners.

Fucking literally.

Thanks to his 'experience', he became a freak. A hot freak, if you know what he means in two aspects.

But that's not the issue right now. He was currently running after two motherfuckers who had the potential of being in the world record. He mentally snorts, If the shitty geezer [AKA Garp] saw this, he will surely rub it in the old man's face that he could train someone.

With a few quirks of course. A few _painfu-_ err- painless quirks.

He left Luffy at the care of Marco.

Marco decided to be a 'responsible' teacher and decided to bring Luffy home and didn't see a thing about Ace who managed to grasp a certain red-head who was trying to fight. Nope, he didn't see shit.

While Thatch decided to be a good friend and the caring brother he was and gladly chased after the raven-head who decided to be smart and run for his life. Literally too.

Jeez, literally should be banned from the dictionary. He already used the word three times and it wasn't even five minutes yet.

Ace shook his head and concentrated hoping to find at least one pervert to take his fiery fists.

"Shit, why did I even get kidnapped? Fucking people who's out of their minds" Grumblings could be heard just behind the door to his right side. And an apocalypse couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his face.

xxXxx

Thatch laughed merrily (sadistically), as he trapped the soon-to-be-surgeon who was explaining himself as calm as he could.

"I only saved Strawhat-ya from getting kissed by Eusstass-ya!" After a lot of blah blah blah, a sentence finally caught his attention and was actually important. The next words actually made sense.

"Strawhat-ya clung to me like a monkey so it looked bad! I also accidentally brushed against his tail but it was somewhat worth it. That moan was too nice to not be heard." Law mumbled but Thatch heard it. Quite low but freaking clear.

Law paled and Thatch narrowed his eyes, cracking his knuckles as the kid rambled out an apology for his 'choice of words'.

Forget about sense, he was going for instinct.

xxXxx

Luffy blinked, confused about the whole situation. One minute he was with two guys and the next he's riding a pineapple? That's so cool! He was so going to tell Shanks about this!

"Pine*hic*apple!" He squealed and Marco winced, the brat was drunk. A fact and a reality. He sighs, he should've known the youngest brother tended to make them suffer.

"Luffy, you're in for shit, yoi." Marco started, he was sure that Shanks would probably strangle the boys who dared to do such a feat.

Eustass Kidd was expected but the ever careful Trafalgar Law? That was a surprise, even for him. But then again, Monkey D. Luffy was known for surprises that sometimes turned out bad for them.

Marco turned his head to look at a peacefully sleeping Luffy with a sloppy smile on his round face. He grins because dammit, the boy brought him gold of entertainment!

xxXxx

A few years later, Luffy was happily married to Marco who was grinning like an idiot.

.  
Joke XD [Monet: Author-san.*smiles maliciously* Me: Eeeepp!]

Kidd's body hurt like hell. Wait no, that's an understatement for his shitty situation,he didn't even land a punch on the overprotective bastard.

He mutters wonderful curses as he stares at nothing in particular. He unconsciously thought of Luffy.

Monkey D. Luffy. A boy who he didn't even know and strange weird feelings already erupt from his chest.

He curses again because fucking shit, he was so going to kill his best friend for jinxing his shitty situation.

.

He didn't want to give the idiot a welcome bashing, so what?

He often caught himself daydreaming about the boy, so what?

So what if there was a pleasant feeling through him to see Luffy cheerful?

So fucking what?

.

Shit. He really needed to get laid before his thoughts become shitty and nonsense.

He gazed at his rival who was still out cold and was currently sleeping like a log. He let his eyes skim over the asshole and he grins.  
Turns out they had equal damage, more or less.

From head to toe, they had bandages which were so fucking itchy Kidd wanted to rip it off of him. Some casts and other medical shit he doesn't know what it's called is attached to their bodies.

His grin turned upside down at how long they were going to stay here. A Month. A shitty month with a rat of a surgeon who had the sharpest tongue in a hospital which was completely and utterly white.

He narrows his eyes, today's January which meant they'll be released on February. He purses his lips, he's forgetting something important but what?  
February...February... what the hell was bothering him so much on that particular month?

"Tch, probably some shitty projects or other shit." He dismisses as the call of sleep washed over him. Maybe it wasn't so bad with no teacher to listen to, even if he did skip all of his classes.

xxXxx

Law winced as noise erupted around him. Penguin, Bepo, and Jean were laughing their asses off. A flash of a camera made him hiss dangerously.

He was just resting peacefully when shit happens and Fate fucked with him once again. He needed sleep after a pretty good beating darn it! Can't they just leave him the fuck alone for once?

His brain should be working for methods to use in torture but no, that's not what he's thinking . A person.

A cute person who happens to be a hybrid that has some extra appendages.

Why is that boy running through his thoughts? The boy whom he only encountered three times, including the drunk incident which gave him a good beating.

He smirked, at least he managed to hit his opponent, unlike a certain dickhead who didn't even get to land a punch.

"So Law, when are you going to send roses and chocolates to cute lil' Luffy-kun?" A very familiar irritating voice reached his ears as a person who was also bandaged due to his methods entered his sight.

Great. Fucking great. His way of releasing his frustrations has now freed and came back to slap him on the face.

"Yo Peng, minna!" Shachi grinned, bringing a miraculously undamaged hand as he waved it. His body may hurt like hell but at least he gets to see the formerly undefeated and oh-so-proud Trafalgar Law cosplaying like a mummy.

Who also looks ready to torture him again but this time, making sure he will never get up.

But hell, if he goes down at least he'll snatch some fun first.

Penguin grins as Shachi winks at him. His bestfriend is a friggin' daredevil! His eyes flicker to Law before interlocking back to Shachi. Their leader can't do anything, for now. Buuuutt... a side gaze and a deal was made.

A deal that will also be added to the list of 'Why Penguin should die' in Law's notebook.

Faking horror, he gasped and brought both hid hands to cover his eyes, even though his hat already covered them and turned his head to the side, a pink tint covering his pale cheeks.

"Law! How could you?!" He half-screamed, distancing his fingers to peek back as unnoticeable as he could. Hiding his grin as he saw his leader's confused expression.

"Oh? What's this?" Shachi immediately entered the spotlight, cue hoots and clap from the audience with special sound effects, as he looked Law over stopping at his...Law looked down and blushed,hard.

In all his glory, mini Law stood proud and was currently forming a tent under the white blankets draped over his body. But strangely, Law didn't even feel a thing and it definitely wasn't there when he woke up.

"Already thinking about bedding the boy, Law? You should really tone it down a little, it's just the first week after all!" Jean couldn't hide his smirk so why bother? He was usually calm and collected but even he couldn't refuse a pretty good opportunity himself.

"Ahahahaha! Law you're so naughty!" Shachi wiggled, yes he wiggled, and said it in a kinda-girlish voice. He never thought that even the so calm Jean would take the chance, but now that he did, an innocent Bepo remark will be the only thing needed and this is in for the laugh of a lifetime! Especially with Law immobilized and can't do shit to them.

Law blushed harder and tried to fight the heat off of his face. This doesn't even justify his human rights! Fucking hell, where's a lawyer when you need one? And he swears, if someone will make a corny joke about his name he will dissect them, confined or not.

"Is Luffy bending over the examination table, Captain?" He may be naive most times but even he had his moments. And this was a moment he wouldn't miss for a trip to North Blue.

"Sh-Shut up! All of you!" Law hissed, trying to look as threatening as he could but the blush isn't really helping, or the stuttering. As his friends laughed their asses off, yes even Bepo, he shifted uncomfortably trying to hide his... thing before it suddenly fell down.

It suddenly fell down.

It suddenly fell _fucking_ down.

He froze but the guys didn't even notice as they continued to laugh their asses off. He gripped the blanket and managed to throw it off of him.

It was wood. A wood. A fucking wood that's expertly inserted between his legs without him feeling anything.

"SHACHI!" He roars and glares ferociously at the one who's at fault. Shachi almost winced, almost. But he was too happy to care.

"Yes my dear captain?" Mock was freaking obvious and like hell Law was going to let this go.

"You are going to. _die_" Hissing through gritted teeth, Law ignored the pain in his body to look like a demon.

The guys settled down but had the most satisfied face Law has ever seen them have.

"You're all going to die" He swears, promising death.

"You didn't exactly deny it, you know?" Jean pointed out and Penguin couldn't help but snicker in response. Bepo apologized profusely, finally realizing his actions while Shachi had the biggest smirk on his face.

Heat crawls up to his face as he realized the impact of Jean's words to him.

"I- I do- do not!" Why the hell is he stuttering?! He should be calm for Oda's sake, he didn't even know the cute teen!

Hold up, wait what? Cute teen?

Oh no.

. Oh hell no.

"You jinxed me and I will jinx you!" He roars out, needing to do something. A nurse came in and firmly pushed his group of friends out and he almost thanked her for that. He needed his sanity to survive through this.

"I'm very sorry for this Trafalgar-kun." The blonde nurse stated as she produced an injection out of nowhere and injected it to Law.

Black spots swam in his vision and he mentally curses. He wasn't going to thank her, he was going to knock her out cold.

xxXxx

Luffy sighs, a week already passed and he misses the two men whom he didn't know. Every time he asks about them, his friend or brothers magically appears out of nowhere and _charms_ the one he's talking to.

He sighs again. Ever since the incident, everyone started treating him like glass. One must _always_ be at his side and he was sick of it. He needed time alone to let go and time to ponder for the weird rush inside him.

They tell him that it isn't love. He agrees because he never really knows them but what if it really is? What if it really is real? What if Destiny already chose for him? What if they really care for him.

But.

What if it isn't? What if he's just an object? What if they don't care?

And if it really is true, whom should he choose? He can't like two persons at the same time, that'll be unfair.

Sabo came back too. His other sworn brother.

He smiles softly, Ace punched Sabo square in the face while Sabo calmly punched back. He was too occupied sobbing his heart out for his other brother to really hear the words they've exchanged with each other. But they all cried at the end and hugged each other. So many apologies he wasn't sure to whom it came from.

Sabo and Ace really hit it off like the old times. Now, they wanted to blind him from the world. Protecting his 'innocence' from perverts and other stuff. But he knows that wasn't the only thing.

The real world where it's do or die. The real world where the weak are trampled. They want to blind him from that.

But he's already seen it. He's seen it and accepted it.

He sighs, he managed to escape Sanji while he was flirting off with some random girl and accidentally discovered a hiding place.

It was located at the rooftop but he wasn't easily seen thanks to some obstacles hiding him from spying eyes but it didn't prevent him from viewing the school.

His eyes glazed, a distant look on his face. A crush or love? If so, to whom? Nami's experienced how hard it could be and he took it to heart. But he's not Nami, he can make his own decisions. But is the pain really worth it to try?

A song itched itself inside of him and he sighs again. He knows he needed to keep quiet but it's like trapping a free bird. Perhaps he should just sing it softly. He tilts his head back and looks up, perhaps he should, it's a perfect weather after all.

_"Oh.. Oohh woah ohh.._

_I hung up the phone tonight_  
_Something happened for the first time_  
_Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

_Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, is just too much, just too much"_

A pause. Silently replaying the song in his mind.

_"Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
_All I ever think about is you_  
_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_  
_And I just got to know"_

He lets his voice carry out slowly, making sure it went along with the soft breeze as the playful wind ruffled his hair.

_"Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_  
_Am I crazy or falling in love?_  
_Is it really just another crush?"_

He sings it in his own version, not as fast as the original one, but not too slow either. Just the right tune for his somewhat-gloomy mood.

_"Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
_Are you holding back like the way I do?_  
_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_  
_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay_  
_Going away-ay-ay-ay"_

He lets his voice gain power, momentarily copying the original tone through raising his voice.

_"Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_  
_Am I crazy or falling in love?"__  
_

He slows his voice. Feeling the song run through him. And ends the last part with a whisper

_"Is it really just another crush?"_

Almost inaudible but he knows what he means.

"Do you really like them, Luffy?" A voice suddenly asks behind him and he almost jumped if it weren't for warm arms embracing him and a firm chin on his shoulder. Familiar blonde locks tickled his neck as a warm breath fanned over the side of his face.

"I don't know Sanji." He mutters quietly, his own arms holding Sanji's.

"Why can't you see it Luffy?" So much pain and confusion was in Sanji's voice that left him in circles. What didn't he see?

"I chase woman around to make _you _jealous. I tried to ignore it but it didn't go away. I cook for you because I like you, idiot!" Sanji turned him around and held him by his shoulders and looks straight in his eyes.

So much intensity and hidden feelings finally came out in the open as Sanji confessed, screamed really, what he felt. And Luffy felt his world shifting.

xxXxx

"Master, we will arrive at Raftel in three hours." a woman with green hair reported, grinning with hidden malice. But this was no ordinary woman, instead of arms, wings with the color of a pale green replaced it. And instead of feet, talons of a bird, replaced it.

All in all, she looked like a harpy.

"Shirorororo! Finally! I was getting bored at waiting!" A weird man responded, his long spiky dark-violet hair standing out like a sore thumb.

He was... unique. His clothes resembled floating clouds. Horns adorned his head but someway, somehow it suited him.

"It's time to take back what I have lost! Shirororororo!" He exclaimed, ridiculously confident.

"Indeed." The green-haired woman replied, not really caring for the shit her 'master' does. She smiled knowingly, cupping the phone in her pocket hidden from eyesight.

It seems that things will be so much more interesting.

xxXxx

Me: If you're really curious about him, look it up on google.

Perona: *snorts* you didn't even give the name of this uncute man.

Me: I know.

Perona: What? o.O

Me: Just suck it up will yah? I finally got over school depression and here you are destroying my mood.

Perona: It's my job to do so.

Me: I'm not even paying you to be here.

Perona: *blushes* Sh- shut it! ugly girl!

Me: Yeah. yeah. Oi, Monet what'd you think about your debut?

Monet: You do realize that you just gave out a spoiler by calling me in.. *raising an elegant eyebrow*

Me: Let them have it, few read this after all. *sulks*

Monet: I'm sorry reader-san, author-san is still not over the start of school.

Me: *still sulking* it should be me you're apologizing to.

Perona: hmph, as if we care.

Monet: *sighs* before you both start an unnecessary argument, do some announcements author-san. I refuse to do it for now, I hate it that you made me use the word..shit..

Perona: ahahaha! You can't - *miraculously frozen*

...

Me: Oh right! Thanks for the reviews and other stuff! Be safe on your way home!

Monet: What author-san said. *turns and flies in a hurry*

Me: I think she's in her period *whispers*

Monet suddenly appears.

Me: Wait! that wasn't-

-Beep-


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Okay, here's a new chap. Enjoy all of you!

Monet: Author-san, please do avoid making me curse in your.. story

Perona: *mumbles* like she'll listen to you.

xxXxx

"I chase woman around to make _you_ jealous. I tried to ignore it but it didn't go away. I cook for you because I like you, idiot!" Sanji turned him around and held him by his shoulders and looks straight in his eyes.

So much intensity and hidden feelings finally came out in the open as Sanji confessed, screamed really, what he felt. And Luffy felt his world shifting.

Sanji… liked him?! As in Sanji the womanizer? Sanji the pervert who was always after one skirt after the other?

"Wh- what?" Luffy stuttered pathetically, he was frozen in his place. What is the world coming to?

"Wake up." Sanji said, looking oddly calm despite his earlier outburst.

"What?" Now Luffy was dumbstruck. Wake up? What the hell is Sanji talking about?

"I said-" Sanji lifted his leg, as if he was going to kick Luffy, but Luffy didn't budge. Sanji may be rude to guys but he wasn't that mean to him.. right?

"WAKE UP!" Sanji kicked him right in the face and he gasped.

.

He bolted right up so fast that he got dizzy. He looked around and saw that he was in a music classroom.

"What *pant* What the fuck am I dreaming about?!" He nearly screamed, panting harshly as his face heated up about his dream. True, there were school buildings that had rooftops but it wasn't this particular building.

He sighs and tries to calm his heart which is trying to jump out of his ribcage. Kneading his fingers through his hair, he cools the heat off of his face.

He really should stop thinking about love and crushes, it'll hunt him in his dreams just like now.

He looked out the window and saw the beautiful clashing of red, orange, yellow and a bit of violet. The sun was setting and clouds floated around it.

He smiles a bit, Zoro had the duty for today and the green-haired swordsman is surely lost. He didn't even know how Sanji entered his mind and infiltrated his dream world.

Speaking of which, how'd he get here? All he remembers is that he was running through the corridors, trying to get away for the canteen lady. He... may have accidentally eaten some food.

He pouts, that lady was so mean! She didn't even look like a lady, she looked like a man. Curly Dadan as the students calls him.. or her.

Doesn't matter really, he's just glad that he didn't get hit by the flying pots, forks and knives. He knows Jii-chan should be thanked but gramps is too… freaking scary.

He shivers, remembering the time when he was 3 and he got thrown to a jungle to survive on his own for a week.

He really should stop his mind from wandering, he'll get him hungry from thinking about the steamed crab. Darn, that was such a delicious dish.

Now, back to the problem, where was he? His narcolepsy probably hit and left him where he is now. But if that's the case, why was he seated so carefully?

"Hello, _cat_." _No way._

_No._

No. no.. please, no.. Not him, not them.

Luffy paled and started shaking like a leaf. How'd they get here? Pops would never, ever betray him. Not in a million years, not now, not in forever.

He turns his body stiffly, praying to everything holy that it wasn't Vergo. It's just his imagination playing with him. It's just an illusion his mind is forming because of fear. It's nothing.

It's just _nothing_.

But the person was too detailed and vivid for it to be an illusion. Too real to be a dream. Too horrifying to be a nightmare.

Vergo was standing as proud as ever, a smirk adorning the usually stoic face, probably loving the fear he instilled to Luffy.

"V- Vergo" He hissed out, trying to hide his fear behind a mask of anger and malice. Not a second later, pain exploded in his chest and he knew that the bastard hit him with his ridiculously strong wood of a weapon.

Black spots danced momentarily in his vision as he was sent flying. He winced as his back hit a table, not bothering to check for injuries, he darted to the side. The table was now in pieces as Vergo hit it with his weapon. He ignored the pain and ran straight to the door. He was no coward but he was no fool either.

"That's Vergo-san to you, _cat_. Go ahead and run, it's always fun-" The voice faded as Luffy slammed the door shut and continued to run. The bastard was confident, but he definitely earned it.

Panic was starting to build in him and he resisted the urge to vomit. The tension in him was so strong, thousands of thoughts running as one.

What if he got caught?

Where's Ace?

Will his gang be okay?

This was not a play and he knows that. One slip and he'll be falling down from the good life he has now.

One slip and he'll be a lab rat, or rather a lab cat.

One slip and it'll be painful needles again.

One slip and he won't be able to see his nakama again.

And the final thought shot an unbearable pain to his chest. Being alone and caged, things he despised the most. But he knew that if the mad scientist threatened his friends and family, he'd hand himself over. Being alone and caged was better than them harming his nakama the way they did to him.

Turned to a freak where most despise and distance themselves from him. Reminding him every single day of who he is, _what_ he is. The freak where no one'll love. To know that it will happen to his friends is a thing he will _not_ tolerate. If he has to give himself up, fine. Just not his family.

He bumps into someone and he immediately panics, if Vergo already found him this fast-

"Strawhat?" A hesitant voice reaches his ears that in no way resembled Vergo's and he sighs in relief, unknowingly relaxing his cat ears and his tail that had came out during some point.

He looks up and finds himself staring at a striped mask with a color of blue and white, alternately arranged one after the other vertically. The mask had holes too but strangely, it wasn't at the right place, or so Luffy thought.

"Why are you crying?" Killer asked surprised, he was just roaming the halls to pass the time before the teen ,who apparently had some extra appendages, bumped into boy's face was so panicked and fearful that Killer found himself pitying the random teen.

He admits that he's surprised but he wasn't about to show his emotions to a stranger. Even if this stranger was Kidd's object of interest.

He was crying? He brought a hand to his cheek to find them wet. He shook his head and gripped the man's t-shirt so tight, he's sure if he grips any tighter he'd rip it, and pleads with his best.

"Please help me, masky-kun. Please, please!" Killer slightly twitches at the 'nickname' but the desperation lacing Strawhat's voice overpowered his irritation. He sighs silently, nodding his head to the side and turns his back to the boy before walking away, his way of leading people.

Luffy followed silently, doing his best to stay calm. But when he heard an explosion nearby, he lost it and clung to the blonde's back. His legs wrapping around the man's waist with his tail while his arms clutched the blonde's neck.

"And please hurry!" He squeaked out, burying his face deeper into the blonde's hair, his ears folded back almost blending with his hair if it weren't for the white fur at the very end.

Killer grunted in surprise at the sudden weight on his back and the explosion. He would've growled in disapproval if it weren't for the tremors coming from Strawhat, indicating that the boy was downright terrified.

"Fine." He let out in a harsh whisper, adjusting his grip so he can run at a fast pace at the same time the boy wouldn't fall. Thus the result is a bridal style carrying position.

That's just the 'logical' explanation really, he just wanted to tease the teen a bit.

"Wha-?" Luffy started, why the hell is the blonde carrying him this way? Can't it be just piggy back ride? His face is heating up but he doesn't care for the moment as he's holding on for dear life while the masked man ran like a maniac.

"Eeep!" He let out a not-so-manly squeal as the blonde jumped from the second floor. He fucking jumped and he's laughing like a lunatic.

Killer couldn't help but laugh at the boy's reaction, it was hilarious and cute at the same time. No wonder Kidd is interested in the teen. He ran straight to their territory, not minding that the boy was cursing his life out. He moved swiftly and arrived in no time, literally throwing the teen to Kidd's bed and stared in amusement.

Luffy thanked his instincts as he landed, albeit clumsily, uninjured. He growled at the blonde, showing his fangs as his tail puffed up while his ears folded back.

"Take a shower, you smell horrible. It's the door to your left, i'll leave some clothes on the bed. Don't worry, Kidd's still at the hospital so nobody's using this room." Killer turned to leave but Luffy stopped him.

"Wait!" He halted, waiting for the rest of the sentence. "What's your name?" Silence occurred the room for awhile before he answers.

"Killer"

"Killer.?" Luffy mimics, but in a questioning tone.

"Just Killer." Oh.. so he's like Sanji then! He nods even though the blonde can't see it and he smiles, his rage now gone.

"Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" He exclaims cheerfully.

Killer hummed and left, leaving the boy on his own. He just hoped the boy wouldn't get too curious and start to rummage through Kidd's closet, there are some _things_ that's hidden there.

All the while, remaining oblivious to the white blur of clothes outside the window.

xxXxx

"Captain's gonna hate this.." Bepo muttered to himself, chewing on his nails. He was 'spying' on Kidd's territory, as Shachi told him to. But he had to wonder why the red-head told him to 'keep an eye out' for the enemies.

Enemies as in rival stars of the school right? Or is it the rival who also has a part of Luffy's heart?

Bepo sighs and hurries to the hospital, desperately hoping that Kidd was asleep at the moment.

.

And when he arrives, he wants to face palm and apologize at the same time.

A nurse was lying on the floor, out cold. Shachi held a bleeding cheek with a hand but he seemed to be entertained by Law, who's calm facade was completely thrown out of the window as he threw angry insults to the other leader, who was also screaming insults at him, ridiculously resembling kindergarten times. Jean was holding off Kidd while Penguin held Law.

"Guys?" Bepo tried to call their attention. Try, because Law acted like a kid who got his lollipop stolen by another kid who was also acting as if his favorite teacher treated his rival better.

"Guys!" He shouts, hoping his voice would be heard.

Still nothing. He sighs, he really didn't want to do this but it's his job! Not that he gets a pay or something.

"Luffy-kun got raped!" He shouted and finally, _finally_ everybody noticed him... Including Kidd, oops.

"WHAT?!" Law and Kidd screeched at the same time, anger bubbling inside them as well as dread, the jealousy wasn't far behind too.

Penguin and Jean wisely moved away from the jealous teens who looked murderous, they felt _very_ sorry for the poor fool who did the deed. Even they felt anger in them.

Shachi unusually had a calm expression. On the outside that is, but in the inside he's laughing so _fucking_ hard. He knew Bepo didn't really know the impact of those words as the poor bear-loving teen got strangled by Law and Kidd who was trying to make him answer the most important question of the universe.

"Who the FUCK DID THAT?!" Complete with capitalization and exclamation marks and he is so ready to break his mask and ROFL.

Even though Law and Kidd had about thousands of medical stuff constricting their body, they still managed to get up and do some action. Let's not forget about the pain the 'protectors' of Luffy have inflicted on them.

"I know who did that." He exclaimed calmly, his exterior looking calm and professional. Exterior.

"Who?" Kidd and Law again made a simultaneous reaction that made him wonder if they were even aware of it yet.

Shachi opened his mouth to answer but a murderous aura behind him made him pale and look back. What the hell? Nobody was there earlier but now a murderer was there complete with a sword.

No, really, he had a sword. A freaking sword. He was quite sure that the man had 'assassin' for a job too, if the scars and the absent arm are any indication of failed attempts then yeah. So Shachi did what every normal person would do, hide behind Jean.

"Excuse me for intruding but can you repeat what you said?" He smiled politely at Bepo, a smile which somehow made the temperature drop. Bepo stuttered out an apology, he didn't even know what he said that made Shanks-san mad!

Shanks-san otherwise known as 'Akagami' is the famous guest that is free to roam the school for his 'contributions' to Whitebeard. No one really knows what contributions the red-haired man gives but nobody was curious enough to hack the school system. It was also rumored that Shanks lived with two males which no one knows for sure who they are. Although, maybe the reason nobody hacked it because every time someone would try, they will mysteriously develop a fear of pineapples.

Shanks was just going to 'visit' the two teens that Ace told him about. Zoro was already 'done' with them, as Ace stated. Apparently the green-haired man was about to go to class when he somehow ended up here, hence why there were slashes of a sword decorating the white walls. It was a miracle how the teens were still in one piece so he concluded that their desperation to live wasn't that bad. But apparently, if there's a fool there will always be a greater fool. He was going to break every single bone the bastard has and then he'll rip the arms off very slowly. After that he'll pour honey over the little shit and then -Beep-

Shanks thoughts were becoming.. a bit morbid so let's just move on, shall we?

"Oh! That Luffy-san got raped?" He smiles, so that's what Shanks-san was asking about? The black waves coming from Shanks and the pure hate plastered on Law and Kidd confused him for a moment..

Wait a minute, rewind. -

He said that Luffy got raped.

He freakin' said that Luffy got raped with a stupid smile.

Ursus maritimus_, _he just dug his grave.

"Are you happy Bepo?" Law asks, a smile plastered on his face. He still didn't forget the tripping incident and this just adds to his shit list.

"NO! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! That wasn't true! Luffy-san never got raped! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" He bows repeatedly, depression clouds above him as tears threatened to fall from dilated black eyes.

Law, Kidd and Shanks sighed in relief, Luffy wasn't stripped off by the title of virgin yet and nobody will die. Well, excluding the two teens in front of him.

"So, you're the one who got locked in a storage room with Luffy?" He asks disarmingly. Of course he needed to act like a saint for now, he needed to confirm some assumptions.

And if they really did that to Luffy, then he's happy to inform them that they'll be having a first-class trip to hell.

xxXxx

"Young Master?" Monet asked, wanting to confirm what she just heard.

"Yes. Now move fast, don't forget to bring Caesar's experiment too." With that, her real master hung up. She stared at the phone in amazement, she knew her master was brutal but this was over the top. She licks her lower lip and grins, it looks like her stay here is gonna be fun after all.

"Monet! Where are you?!" The familiar irritating voice of Caesar shattered the peaceful silence while Monet flew to him.

"Yes?" She asked while catching an injection the man threw at her.

"Inject that to our pet, it's time for him to be tamed." The man smirked, thinking of how obedient their pet would be once 'Tame' will be in his veins.

Monet eyed the crimson liquid inside the tool, bubbles of the color green occasionally appearing but then gone in the next second.

"Of course." She answers, flying back to her spot to prepare for school. Caesar already 'enrolled' her. Her name wasn't well known in the underworld and she looked young enough to be in school, and she could transform to a regular human too so she was the perfect asset.

She felt a presence behind her and she didn't need to turn around to know it was Vergo, the calm and intimidating atmosphere he had was enough to reveal his presence if so he wished.

"He's still weak." Vergo snorted, hoping the least that their pet managed to sharp his claws but in reality, it was still hidden.

"What did you expect?" Monet turned to Vergo, an eyebrow raised. Since when did Vergo care for such 'useless' information?

Vergo didn't answer, choosing to stare at space rather than answering the deceitful harpy.

xxXxx

-Sabo's arrival-

"So you're Ace's and Luffy's other brother whom they think is dead while you were off with revolutionaries receiving 'missions'?" Whitebeard repeated, an eyebrow raised about the story Sabo told him.

"Yup. That's pretty much it." Sabo sighs, snuggling deeper into the chair. Damn, he should get one, they were so soft and fluffy.

"And you show up now because..?" Whitebeard already knew the answer, of course he knew. Since he himself had.. _plans_ for the boys who dared to do such a feat.

"Oh, a little raven told me something interesting and i'm here to take care of them. If you know what I mean." Sabo winked and grinned maliciously, cracking his fingers to emphasize his point.

"Gurararara! As expected! Take good care of them for me will yah?" Whitebeard laughed.

"Of course! You'll be in for a surprise!" Sabo retreated while smirking at the things he could do. The door shut as the blonde exited and Whitebeard was left to himself once more.

"Hmm.. maybe I should just leave the punishing to my sons." He wondered to himself, but as he played the video again he changed his mind. After all, two young healthy boys could clean their comfort rooms with a toothbrush perfectly fine. Comfort rooms, as in about a hundred all over the island.

"Maybe that's too much." He mutters, before glaring at the paperwork in front of him. Maybe he should just assign them here with Marco watching over them. That could work.

"YOU BASTARD! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" Ace's voice reached his ears and he laughs merrily. Looks like he forgot to tell Sabo that he had a surprise himself.

.

Sabo evaded a kick that was aimed at his face, courtesy of Ace who looks pissed.

Looking back at Luffy, his heart melted at the sight. Luffy was crying his heart out, ears hung low while the tail waved occasionally. Because he was so busy looking over the cute scene, he got himself punched right back to manga.

"ACE, FRIGGIN LISTEN TO ME OR I'LL BURN YOUR PRECIOUS HAT!" Sabo snapped and punched Ace on a pressure point. Ace faltered for a moment before calming down as much as he could.

"Alright then, kindly explain why the fuck you weren't able to contact us if you're a fucking higher up in your shitty REVOLUTIONARY?" He can't help but scream, he sobbed his heart out for Oda's sake. So much sadness was within him when he thought Sabo died when he was shot by Vergo and got thrown to the ocean. Just the thought of it brought tears to his eyes.

"I couldn't! As much as I want to I couldn't! They were still hunting for me! Their experiment was a success! They hunted for me and all I could do was hide Ace! Hide while I was being scorned at Ace!" Sabo snapped.

He walked up to Sabo and gripped his brother's collar, shaking his long lost brother back and forth, back and forth. Screaming things he himself didn't understand, as he felt the weight of loneliness that Sabo shouldered. Tears finally flows down as he fell down on his butt, dragging Sabo along with him. He felt Luffy settle in between them and they cried. They cried for the years of loneliness. They cried for themselves.

"This is a touching moment and all, but you're in the middle of the hallway and it's almost dismissal." Koala stoically destroyed the touching moment.

"Your heartless, yoi." Marco glanced at her weirdly, probably wondering what went through her mind.

"Sabo! You should meet my nakama! There's Zoro, Nami-" Luffy rambled on to Sabo who was nodding enthusiastically, eager to know the 'adventures' his brothers went to.

Looks like torturing session will be put to hold for his brothers.

-Zoro-

"Where the fuck is that stupid exit?!" Zoro shouted as he ran to another hallway. He looked around and saw familiar doors. He clicked his tongue, Luffy could be in danger while this shitty building played with him!

Footsteps came near where he was, indicating that someone was coming. A familiar blonde with the annoying curly eyebrow entered his sight and he snorts.

"Oh it's just you, curly brow." He greets offhandedly.

"Oi, shitty marimo got lost again?" Sanji greeted casually, already knowing that the green-head was indeed lost.

"NO!" He denied instantly, a pink tint on his tan cheeks and he mentally cursed for his carelessness.

Sanji laughed and pointed to a door just a few steps away from them, "That's the exit, idiot" He said and walked towards the said door. Sanji looks over his shoulders and looks at him, the infamous eyebrow raised.

"Well? Come on, we're going to the same place anyway and I don't want Robin-swan to worry about a lost algae." Sanji smirked and walked away, already knowing that Zoro will follow.

Zoro grumbles but follows the blonde anyway, at least he did offer help.

xxXxx

Me: The next chap will probably be for a while, school's tomorrow and the next four days.

Perona: At least you updated, ugly girl.

Me: Gee thanks, that was such a nice comment

Perona: Let's just get this over with.

Monet: Indeed.

Me: What's with you two?

Perona and Monet: Nothing, now let's move on already.

Me: Okay, okay. Jeez.

Perona, Monet and Me: Thanks for the reviews and other stuff! It really inspired author-san/ the ugly girl/ me! Please be safe on your way! :)

Me: And that's it for today! See yah next chap!

-Beep-


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I am so sorry! I am very sorry for not updating T^T *Bepo mode* I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm-

Perona: You're sorry we get it! Now, shut UP! *pissed*

Me: I'm sorry *mumbles* i'm sorry *lips quivering*

Monet: Please enjoy *looking unimpressed*

Perona: Nobody enjoys her story *snorts*

Me: *looks ready to cry*

xxXxx

Luffy felt jealous and uneasy. Jealousy wasn't really an emotion he wanted to feel but it just gnaws at him. Neither is uneasiness, his tail flicks and his ears twitch hidden from spying eyes but he can feel it.

Feel the nostalgic and familiar air around that woman.

Feel something inside of him _screaming_ to get away and hide.

Feel the unpleasant tingle from his stomach and the painful clenching of his heart.

But he had no right to take away the happiness of his friends, even if that happiness comes from a person his whole being despises. He really didn't know why he hates Monet. She was nice, intelligent, open-minded, and so many more positive things he doesn't want to name.

She impressed Zoro by almost being on par with the man in the field of swordsmanship. She already had Sanji and Brook right at the beginning with her elegant beauty. She went along with Chopper by knowing medical stuff. She went along with Franky and Usopp by pointing out things about their experiments. She even went along with Nami and Robin! Maybe it was girl stuff, he didn't really bother to eavesdrop.

Monet, the green-haired transfer student. Quickly climbing the top students for obvious reasons. Yet it felt like she ripped his friends' time for him right in front of his face. Stealing their attention with more interesting topics than he can ever relate to. He felt out of place with them. They didn't even bother with the Luffy-duty anymore.

No one to 'guard' him as he roamed the school grounds.

No one to talk to during lunch, recess and many other times.

It felt just like getting back to the start.

He's currently at the rooftop alone, letting his thoughts flow and just listening to the gentle breeze and the occasional birds. Nothing happened ever since Vergo appeared three nights before, with the exception of Monet. Monet really wasn't out of the ordinary so he doesn't include her in his loopy mind. He doesn't want to hinder anyone, thus, the reason he's by himself.

But really, he keeps thinking back to his friends and Monet. She was really nice so they would be happy, she wasn't a glutton so they can eat peacefully, and so many more he wondered if he was unnecessary and just a bother in the first place.

He sighs, thinking back to his past.

_It was almost a month after he escaped the lab. He and Ace were separated by the harsh waves of the ocean. And someway, somehow, he ended up at Makino's place. Makino was really kind and understanding. She didn't judge him for what he looked like, she wasn't disgusted why he was experimented on, and she _cares_. He considers her as his older sister. Mother was also a nice term but she was too pretty to be called by that title. _

_And he knew he was lucky. Lucky even if he was treated like an animal at school. Lucky even if he was a 'monster' as everybody calls him. Lucky because despite all the pain, physical and emotional, he wasn't alone. He had someone who cares for him, not only here __but somewhere on this earth, Ace and hopefully Sabo._

_Sabo. He sighs sadly, looking down at his feet, ignoring the harsh wind against his skin and the raindrops almost jabbing down on him. Sabo was his other brother, a son of nobles sold to slavery just because he wanted to be free. Sabo was the only smart one out of the three of them and he was the one who instilled in their minds an escape plan. Their first escape plan failed and they couldn't move for weeks after that, or maybe it was just days, they couldn't count with them being in their cages. The second attempt was almost a success if it weren't for a stupid customer who decided to have a look on his 'merchandise'.The punishment that time was worse, they couldn't even whimper or make a single sound. Pain was almost the center of their beings and they couldn't do anything but stare at each other with glistening eyes. They didn't need words to know that they each craved the freedom they should have. _

_But the third time was what hit him the hardest. They should have escaped, they should have been _free_ if it wasn't for him. If he didn't let his idiocy get the better of him then they should have been together up until now. He wanted to snatch just a single bread from about 3 meters and then Vergo came in the picture. He beat the three of them hard, but not enough to be unconscious. Then he made them watch as he stabbed Sabo right in front of them. He and Ace watched as Sabo was thrown into the deep dark ocean below the cliff they were standing. He couldn't scream, he couldn't whimper but tears flowed from his eyes. _

_It didn't stop. It didn't stop until he had no more to shed. _

_Everything was a blur after that. The success of his experiment, the reason he had his tail and ears. The screams of Ace, or maybe it was him, the pain prickling his skin almost every second. The hideous laugh of Caesar, the times with Vergo, a harpy, and lab gowns with gloves. He almost lost hope, Ace was near to being an empty shell. He wondered sometimes if they were still human. If they were still them. Ace became fire and he became a monster. What else is out there to save them?_

_And then two miracles happened. With all those horrid things they injected, one was particularly useful. A mixture of information. It seemed impossible, even for him, but he's already a living proof. From all the chemicals to calculus. All the information of Science, Math, and Literature was literally injected to his head. They almost forced the particular ability out of him when the walls exploded. _

_And a sign. A sign consisting of two bones arranged like a cross, a grinning skull with a white moustache. Screams were heard, but not from him or Ace but from the scientists. _

_The next scene, they were off the island. They were off the place where they were tortured for years. They were free from their cage. And for the first time in days, he and Ace smiled so brightly, tears cascading down their face. The 'Whitebeards' as they called themselves were nice. _

_Too nice that he and Ace were suspicious. So they kept their distance. Stubborn enough not to talk to someone who wanted to start a conversation. They weren't the only ones stubborn though, a pineapple-head and a bread-head came right to them and talked about themselves, their family, and others. But one particular statement caught both their attention._

_"We're outcasts, we're hated by people and we're rejected because we did one mistake. But Oyaji took us in. It doesn't matter what or who you are, under his name, we're all brothers and sisters by the same level." Marco stated nostalgically, Thatch right behind him smiling an odd smile that reflected an emotion deep within him.__  
_

_They thought about it and then they understood. So little by little, they opened up. They even discovered their talents ,as Marco called it. Marco said he had the voice to sing like a siren while Ace was a master in crafts and arts. He really didn't know what he meant but he hopes it's a good thing._

_Happiness, a light feeling that erupts from your chest and spreads out through your body, making life easier and nicer. A feeling Luffy and Ace can now finally experience._

_._

_"Luffy? Luffy-kun? Where are you?!" The worried voice of Makino reaches his ears and he immediately bolts from his spot and runs to the house._

_"I'm here!" He replies. Makino comes around and immediately gushes him to take a shower or take a dip in the bathtub. He chooses the bathtub. His body submerges in lukewarm water and he sighs at the good feeling. He sees a rubber duck floating around and he remembers how he got separated from his older brother._

_._

_It was a stormy night and everybody was having the party of their lives. With the exception of him. They made Ace drink some 'adult-stuff' as they called it and then his brother got weird. It was almost as if he was intoxicated. They didn't let him though, just a kid and all. He pouts, he was an adult too! _

_He was outside, watching in curious fascination as the wind hit their ship harder while the rain painfully collided with his skin. He knew he should go in but this was the first time he get to see the skies angry and mad. Almost as if it was throwing a tantrum._

_A harsh wave hit the side of the boat and he finds himself falling. And then dark blue, salty water. He chokes, flapping his arms wildly, he wanted to go to the surface but the ocean seemed to play with him as it pulled him down. He couldn't see anything and he was starting to lose air. A bad sign, if the words inside his head made any sense. And then black._

_The next time he wakes up, its to hard objects being thrown at him. He doesn't whimper, he had worse than this, but it did make him flinch._

_If they treated him like this when he was unconscious, what then if he was up and moving? _

_He stays still, hoping silently that they'd just go away and make the pain stop. The throwing stops and he peaks a little, still playing dead, and his heart almost skips a beat. They had a knife. A shiny, sharp knife._

_"He's a monster. He needs to die!" A kid somewhere near his age exclaims, his friends nodding their heads and screaming their agreement. They said some things more but Luffy didn't bother. That statement alone was enough to make his heart clench in his chest that it hurt when he took a shuddering breath._

_Marco wasn't lying after all. People judge books by their cover. It seemed ironic, because the saying "Don't judge books by their cover" is pretty popular all over the world._

_His heart pounded in his chest, he could almost hear his blood rushing all over his body, his stomach ached unpleasantly and he swallowed as silent as he could. _

_He's going to die and he didn't even get to savor the freedom he accomplished after all those years. He should get up, get up and fight. He knows in every sense that he should fight for his freedom but he couldn't move. He was too terrified._

_"Stop that! What are you doing?!" He never heard a foreign voice that had such concern for him. He opens his eyes to see a pretty lady scolding and confiscating the knife they had with them. She then shooed them away, shaking her head in disapproval. She meets his eyes and he shuts them automatically, praying to every __deity up there that he didn't get caught._

_"Are you okay?" She asks, he doesn't answer. She sighs softly and sits right next to him and every muscle in his body tenses. _

_"I know you're awake" She softly says, and he opens his eyes to see concerned dark orbs scanning over his body, probably searching for injuries._

_"Are you hurt anywhere?" She asks again and this time he replies. "Not really." She looks relieved and then she gasps, startling him._

_"Oh how rude of me! I'm Makino and you are?" She smiles slowly, as if not to frighten him._

_"Luffy." He answers and she smiles. _

_That was the start of his life in Foosha Village. A blur of events again, but he did remember everyone refraining to hurt him because Makino was his guardian. But then words have power too, and it stabbed him like a sword. He was enrolled to a school even though he already knew what they were teaching because Makino said he'll have 'friends'._

_Friends yet he only gained bullies. He dropped out after Makino realized this fact. Now he had all the time of the world, and he wants to start his adventure by entering the forest near the village. Makino will probably protest at first but he'll find his way._

Luffy felt an ill aura near him and he instantly brings his guard up. If Vergo returned, then he'll fight him this time. He trained his mind not to be frozen when in fear because it'll be the death of him, literally.

"Well, if it isn't Luffy!" A familiar mocking voice reached his ears and he hisses ever-so-quietly. Why is she here?

"Hi Monet." He turns around and smiles at her, a smile that only hurt his face.

"Ne, you're all alone now are you? If you know what I mean." She smiles back at him, sadistic amusement clearly all over her posture. He hums, not really wanting to give her the satisfaction she seeks. He turns around, aware of the fact that she can stab him in the back, and smirks. He can feel her glare and the footsteps nearing him was a crystal sign of anger.

"You won't have them anymore. They're my friends now, Luffy-kun." She circles him all the while, a proud smile on her pretty face.

He smirks, she really shouldn't underestimate him. "And I care why?" He asks, raising an eyebrow as he straightened his back. If she really wants chaos then he's happy to give her what she's asking for.

"You're really confident aren't you?" She narrows her eyes at him and he doesn't even care. He won't be stepped all over again, he have his freedom and his brothers, so screw her shit.

"And you're point is?" He inquires because really, he knows how to defend himself and he was better than both Sanji and Zoro. But he wonders if they knew that fact, hmmm.. probably not, he really didn't share all of his abilities to them.

"You're alone little cat, and Vergo is coming to pick you up." She grins and he watches as she transforms.

Transforms as a harpy. The very same shade of green feathers that held him countless times. The very same talons that scratched and almost tear his back. The very same harpy who brought him back to his cage. The one who dragged him for entertainment. The darkness-

No.

He won't be afraid this time. He trained if the situation ever came to this and he'll be damned if his training for years are all going straight to the trash. He breathes in and out, in and out. She's not fearsome, she's not invincible, she's just a part of your past. He opens his eyes, not knowing when he closed them, and fierce determination flowed from within him.

Her talons were sharp so he needed to watch out for that.

"Hello cat-chan, missed me?" She asks, licking her lips right after the sentence. She couldn't help but feel a jolt going through her body to see Luffy so calm though, she toyed with him for years after all.

"Not really." Luffy felt anger. Anger towards all those years of pain and he'll use it. He'll manipulate it just like before.

_Use your emotions but don't let it take over you._ Marco's voice rang clearly in his positioned himself, legs apart and fists clenched, mocking Monet with a smug smirk and a tilt of the head.

Gritting her teeth, she flied towards him, talons ready to shred the boy. To her surprise though, Luffy disappeared from sight and she looks up, barely having the time to defend herself from a powerful kick. She stumbles back but Luffy doesn't even stop and lands a punch on her stomach making her cough from the impact. Luffy moved fast and hit her at a certain area of the neck. Her eyes widened, that's-! She couldn't continue her thoughts as darkness took over her sight.

Luffy dropped Monet to the ground carelessly. Sure, he could do her some damage but she didn't even hit him. Past is past and he'd prefer to stick to that. He pulls out his phone ,which recorded their earlier conversation, and takes a picture of the harpy. He walks away and just pulls his hat down. His anger rushing in him, threatening to burst through his jar of emotions and take over his actions, but he exhales. Exhaling the anger out is the only way he could deal with this but he will inform the gang and the rest.

.

"She's what?!" Everyone exclaimed, even the ever calm Robin. They had anger, guilt and sadness etched on their faces and Luffy nods.

"That- that BITCH!" Nami screams, tears flowing from her eyes as she realized how much it hurt for Luffy. She promised with the rest of them to protect him dammit! And she just went on- on- on- Uh!

"I'm so sorry LUFFY! Uwaahh! I- I *hic* Uwaahh!" Chopper couldn't let the rest of his sentence as he hugged Luffy, muffling his nonsense while he sobbed.

Zoro, Robin and Sanji were silently seething. They just hurt a precious friend and he just forgave them so easily. This- this doesn't even justify shit.

Zoro clenched his eyes along with his fists, dammit he really screwed up. Hell, he should train and release his frustrations before he kills that woman when she enters his field of vision.

Sanji took a long drag from his cigarette, feeling his lungs expand with the poison he inhaled. Closing his eyes, he blew the smoke back out in the open air. He really should keep an eye out for Luffy, damn it. Fuck, it felt like the idiot wanted to get hurt by himself!

Robin bit her lip, trying to contain the anger that wanted to lash out on Monet. She really should notice who was missing in all their gatherings but Monet made sure all attention was to her. She can't believe that Monet caught her so easily with a little history she got from the underworld.

Usopp, Brook and Franky were hitting the floor with blurry eyes. They couldn't believe how useless they were! Tears and snots hit the poor floor and they couldn't care less. They were saying something but it was too choked with tears to really understand.

Luffy felt a little light, his friends do care. He smiles softly at all of them. "Minna" Evreyone looked at him hesitantly, guilt hindering them from meeting his eyes. "It's fine okay? Let's just inform the others, shishishisi!" He grins and laughs, although fluid gathered at his eyes again.

"B- but!" Chopper tried. Really, Luffy was so forgiving and he didn't deserve that!

"But it's safer this way. Monet can do anything she wants on campus while Oyaji remains oblivious to it. What if she enters his office and poisons his sake? What if she gets close to Marco, Thatch and Ace and stabs them in the back?" Luffy cuts in, interrupting Chopper's protest.

"He's right." Robin speaks. "We'll deal with the guilt later. Right now, we need to make them know." Zoro nods his head. And they all went to call everyone they know to a meeting place

xxXxx

It's good to know that he still had all his body parts with him, Law mused as his muscles ached from all the dodging he was forced to do in order not to get cut by the crazy lunatic.

Shanks is a very wonderful person his ass, the man was crazy!

Across him lay Eustass, disappointingly still alive after the chaos. The red-headed teen was currently glaring at his cellphone, the scowl on his face making him uglier than he should be.

"That's going to break if you grip any harder, Eustass-ya" A shitty voice from a shitty person breaks Kidd from glaring at his gadget as he turns the glare to the asshole.

"Fuck off Trafalgar." He sneered, he really didn't want to deal with shit especially right after the incident with Shanks. He almost lost his arm if he didn't trip. It was relieving and maddening at the same time but hell, he's just thankful he still has all his limbs.

Killer just texted him that the twerp (Luffy) just slept in his bed about three nights ago. And his best friend just informed him now. He really was going to strangle Killer after he got back. That fucker didn't even think of keeping his hands off _his_ property.

His property as in Luffy or his property as in his room? He mentally shakes his head, of course its his room.

"A bit pissed aren't we?" Law asked, he really needed to take his frustrations out on the red-head. He had interesting shades of red when he was angry.

"Fuck. Off." Kidd hissed in reply but his vision started blurring, and he curses. Seems like he still hasn't completely healed.

"Tch." Law clicks his tongue but otherwise, didn't reply. He was also tired from Fate messing with him. Ad perhaps it was time for a nap.

xxXxx

Everyone had the same reaction like his nakama. Tears, anger and whatnot. Whitebeard was quiet for awhile before he asked, "Is it true Luffy?" In which Luffy replies with a nod. He was starting to feel sleepy, so he excused himself, trusting Zoro to take over his place and went out the backdoor.

He walks a short distance away, enough to just make him breathe some fresh air and he sits on the grass. It was nearly night, the stars were starting to come out but the moon wasn't present yet, the sky looked like it got splashed with light blue, dark blue, violet, and white paint, neatly arranged to create harmony.

He exhales softly, letting his mind wander back to the first day of school.

Why did he think of Kidd as his mate? He wasn't even sure of what really happened to him during experiments but he knows enough that he wasn't in heat like every time some cats do. He also wasn't an expert romantically so he really didn't care for appearances. So why are the two of them different?

"I knew you'd be here." Two voices said at the same time. The voices of his brothers and he smiles. They always knew when he'd feel out of himself. They embrace him from behind and he took the invitation and sat on both laps, his head on Sabo's shoulder while his left hand was taken by Ace, his older brother rubbing comforting circles with his thumb.

"I wanna sleep~" He whined softly, wanting to enjoy every last embrace and every last drop of concern his brothers pour out for him.

"Then sleep." Ace replies. "We'll still be with you in the morning." Sabo added, his hand playing with Luffy's hair. "We won't let them take you away again." They promised quietly and Luffy fell to the world of dreams.

.

But it turns out everything won't be alright.

"Hand him over or everyone of you dies." Luffy felt rage but he forces it down. Why? Are they this heartless?

"Cat." It turns out they are.

xxXxx

Me: Finally!

Marco: Good for you, yoi.

Me: Yeah, sorry if I was emotional before, the girls just had.. issues *coughperiodcough*

Thatch: You really shouldn't provoke them, trust me.

Me: Oh I trust you alright, just wanted to let that one out.

Marco: Careful when you'll let that out, yoi.

Me: Yes, yes now let's do this!

Me, Marco and Thatch: Thanks for everything! And be safe on your way!

Thatch: .. You don't want to tell them to leave a review, I thought you like them?

Me: It's their choice *shrugs*

Marco: True

Me: Not sure of when the next update is, so yeah, see you soon.

-Bee-

Me: Wait! I forgot!

Marco and Thatch: What?

Me: Reply to guest...Dead BAtteries; umm. sorry if you don't get it or anything but it does have a plot, you just kinda have to squint.. so yeah, and thanks for reviewing and really sorry for not being so clear about this. *smiles nervously*

Marco: That's it ,yoi?

Me: Yeah, hey Thatch! Turn it off please!~

Thatch: Sure

-Beep-


End file.
